Before & After: HS
by AngelRoseStar15
Summary: "We can never be normal. This is the faith of destiny. I wish it could change. High school sucks!" Couples are: runoxdan, alicexshun, juliexbilly, miraxace, fabiaxren, ocxoc Includes use of strong language and suggestive themes. This story is mostly T material, but there is some M rated material in upcoming chapters. Change from T rated to M rated. You've been warn! Please enjoy!
1. Intro one

**Okay here is my second story. This is a prequel of Soldiers staring the characters of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I'm starting this story early and in due time you would know why I'm making this a prequel. So just wait and see. It is called "Before and after". It's coming soon in July. **

…**..**

…**.**

… **Just Kidding! Here is the first chapter!**

Introduction!

POV?:

"Mom… come on stop taking pictures dad will be here any moment." Holding a camera, a blue haired middle age woman was looking at her 15 year old daughter with her pale blue eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie. You just look so adorable in your new uniform." Looking at her daughter she realized the little girl she raised from birth is now a young woman. "OKAY! Enough with the pictures already." "Aww. Kasumi you look so cute when you're embarrassed." "Reminds me of a younger version of you." Turning around they saw a middle aged man with dark blue hair and sea green eyes. "DAD! You're here!" Ran up to her father to give him a hug. "Great to see you. Late as always. And what do you mean by _a younger version? _I'm still young." "(Nervous laugh) Yeah I know you are. And my I say you look very-" "Lovey dovey time is over lets go dad! I have to go to Satoshi house." "(Sigh) I don't see why you have to be with that boy?" "I'll explain later lets go." Whining for a few more minutes, Kasumi and my husband walked out the door. "Kasumi! Don't forget to call!" "I will momma! I love you!" Waving her hands out the car window. Waving my hand back at my daughter, I kept waving until the car was out of my sight of vision. Putting my hand down I moved my feet back to get back inside the house to close the door. A ring set off the house phone, walking to the phone I answered to hear a familiar voice. "Hey Runo. How are you feeling?" "(Deep inhale and exhale) it's the usual, me and Dan lying to Kasumi." "You know why we have to." "Yeah I know. Just how long do we have to hide our identity?" "We all ask that same question every day." "Yeah… I'll call you back." Hanging up the phone, Runo stood still spacing out. Thinking about the past Runo wonder if there was something she could have done differently. Or if anyone could have changed their fate. _Destiny is not too kind. Why is it do I have to hide? Those many years ago… I was happy… we all were. To hide our real faces from our children. Lying to them… is like a living hell!_

Flashback 10 years ago

POV General Wong:

Alarm sirens went off giving warnings to the many soldiers on alert. Prisoners have escape from their cell and is killing the men on guard. They our strong opponents, and I have to admit. Their stills are legendary.

Runo Misaki Kuso: Second in command of the yellow squad district and is a part of The Special Forces unit at the Data Squad Corporation. Runo is skilled a gunner, using her favorite twin pistol. She can use any kind of gun and is skilled at martial arts. Her fighting style is Tae Kwon Do and was taught how to use street fighting and gymnastics in a fight. It's called, Monegasque Gymnastic Street Fighting Style. Info tells use she learned how to do gymnastic street fighting from a friend in the Corporation and was taught Tae Kwon Do from a skilled master. We have no info on the master that taught her and the dojo she went too looked like it was abandoned for years. Has the power to manipulated water at her will and can surround her whole body with water substance. She is highly dangerous, can get out of any situation with using her wit and making any battle she comes across into her advantage. Is very quick tempered. Married to Dan Kuso.

Daniel Danma Kuso: Most people know him as Dan. He is a fire wielder, can summon fire at the palm of his hand. Very level headed, born leader. Leader of the Special Forces unit at Data Squad. He is unpredictable. Very protective of the people he loves. Married to Runo Misaki. Dangerous and is to keep watch of him at all times. A master at martial arts Karate. He has learned many martial arts over the years but file shows unknown information on the topic. File on Dan Kuso data info has been lost due to an explosion at one of our bases a year ago.

Shun Kazami: Highly trained ninja. License to kill, high alert security. He is better than any trained assassin. He studies many martial arts and other ninja skills. Along with Dan file, Shun data file has been lost a year ago due to a fire explosion.

Alice Gehabich Kazami: Married to Shun Kazami. She is trained in the Kazama style traditional martial arts, Ai Ki Do. Other info on Mrs. Kazami is unknown in the computer system and was lost three years ago. Other data file on her says she is highly dangerous and must not be too lightly on her. Originated from Russia. Granddaughter of famous scientist Michael Gehabich.

Julie Makimoto Gilbert: Unpredictable with her actions. Julie maybe dense but is very strong willed. Her fighting style is capoeira and her weapons are double axes. She is fast and very flexible. She works for The Data Squad Corporation at The Special Forces division. There is not much info on Julie in our computer system.

Sharleen Von Del Ginsei: A vampire demon. Highly dangerous. Sharleen is the daughter of vampire queen Miyu. Due to their family mansion burning in flames all ties with other vampires have separated this once great demon kingdom. No one knows what happened to the Von Del family, their death is still a mystery. The only survivor from the fire is princess Sharleen. Because of her name she is stated in government documents to not be touch and to be treated with respect. No one is to touch Sharleen, if someone does then they will have to deal with the government law.

"Hearing this information, you must not treat theses fugitive so easily! They are highly dangerous! This is all the information we have on The Data Squad members! Any questions?" A soldier raised his hand. "General Wong, not to be rude but there are more members in Data Squad! I know the info collected of them have been lost. But how is that possible? What happened to the system?" The general sighed and answered the soldier question. "We don't know what happened to the system but most likely it was infiltrated and hacked. Okay listen up! The prisoners are escaping and-" "GENERAL! WE HAVE CAPTURED THE PRISONORS!" An evil smile graced upon the general face. "Then let's go see them."

**Cliffhanger! The rest of the intro would be in the next chapter. Until then see you next time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

**Please R&R**


	2. Intro two

**Now here is the rest of the intro. CLIFFHANGER OVER!**

Introduction Part 2

POV Normal:

Hearing all the screaming and yelling is putting the soldiers in a living hell. Prisonors yelling at them to release them or once I get out of here im going to kill you bastards. By one side of the cell Dan is calling out all the soldiers. And lets just say its not very pleasant. "The General is coming!" "Good! I'll burn that son of a bitch to a crisp!" Dan yelling at the top of his lungs. "For the love of god SHUT UP!" "General Wong is hear! Attention!"

POV Dan:

General Wong standing tall in front of his men. Really is pissing me off! Looking around I see all of my friends beat up and weak. Seeing this is making me sick to my stomach. Especially seeing Runo. Cuts and bruises all over the body. My heart is aching just by… FUCK! We need to get out of here before we get into some deep shit. _"Dan… Dan can you hear me?"_ _"Heh. You know your telepathy really comes in handy Alice." "Good to hear. I only have enough energy to get in contact with one person. And since you always have a plan… I thought it would be good to hear what you have in mind." "Yeah. Plan one I want to get Runo to be safe." "For that to happen we need a plan Dan." "I'm thinking Alice… Damn it all!" "Calm down Dan! Please no yelling." "Sorry Alice… its just I wish I had a plan but I don't." _

POV Julie:

"_Sorry Alice… its just I wish I had a plan but I don't." _ Hearing this I know I had to say something. _"Maybe I have a plan." "Julie? How did you get-" "Sorry Alice ill tell you later right now we need to leave here." "I know that but we need a plan Julie. I don't think I can hold this mind link connection anymore." "Then don't just read my mind and you'll know what I know." "That's way too much Julie! I-" "We don't have much time! Sharleen is a vampire! If she don't get blood soon its going to be a blood bath! Read my mind Alice! Please." "Okay fine. Lets see whats inside that bubbly head of yours."_

POV Runo:

Call me crazy. But I think I might puck. All these people surrounding us. Alice and Julie look like there in deep thought. We can barely move and Dan still finds the energy to yell and shout. So annoying. Whats more annoying is seeing General Wong. Watching us on our knees. Just like how he wanted us in the first place. Taking all of us out of our cells and leading to a closed up room.

"I just don't get it. I just don't. How can you guys stand in my way and I didn't kill you punks yet? Why do you people act like such rebels?" I began to laugh at his question. "Its not that hard _General_. It all started back in high school."

**And that is it. Chapter one will be in soon readers. That is when the story will begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

**Please R&R**


	3. Episode One

**Now the story will begin. Giving out a warning, this story contains strong language and in later on chapters MA scenes. This is just a reminder for the readers. I will post on certain chapters when there are MA scenes. That being said now hear is chapter 1.**

Chapter One: Fifteen Year Old HS Student

POV Runo:

This new uniform is to die for. The uniform blazer can either be brown or black. I choose brown. A plain long button up pink shirt. The bowtie is a hot pink. The skirt has a mix of different color pinks. Socks can either be long or short, it just has to be black, white or brown. And the shoes matches with the blazer you pick out.

_Why do I sound like Julie? __**"And if I had to give you up. It's only been a year. Now I got my foot through the door. And I ain't goin nowhere. It took a while to get me in. And I'm goin to take my time. Don't fight that good shit in your ear. Now let me blow ya mind." **_Hearing my cellphone ringtone I pick up to answer. "Hello." "RUNO!" "AH! JULIE WHAT THE HELL!" "I'm sorry. Just so excited about being a freshmen in high school!" "I can tell. Damn well blew my ears off." "Sorry. Anyway are you and Alice ready?" "Umm… Yeah she's in the bathroom doing her hair. And I was about to get dress until someone called me." "Who was that?" _Are you fucking serious! _"You dumbass! Now hang up so I can get ready and eat breakfast!" "Okay you don't have to yell! See you at school bye." With the phone connection I let out a sigh. "Was that Julie?" I turned my head to see Alice by the doorway. "Yeah." "Need any help?" "Yeah help me with this bowtie."

I had my shirt and skirt on. Then next my knee length socks. As Alice help me put on my bowtie I notice she was fully dress. "You have a black blazer?" "Yeah I thought it would look better on me." "You just didn't want our blazers to get mixed up." "True. Are the others ready yeah were meeting around-" I turned my head to the side to look at the clock. _It's only eight fifteen. Eight fifteen? _"SHIT! Its eight fifteen were late!"

POV Dan:

"How long do we have to wait for the girls?" Sitting at the park bench by the water fountain. With me was Shun. "Dan. Stop complaining school doesn't start till Eight thirty." "I hate waiting. And I'm not complaining. Just aggravated." "Well its getting on my nerves." In moments time we stayed quite. Looking to my left I saw a girl being cornered by two buff guys. "Hey Shun… You see what I see." "You mean those oversized gorillas? Yeah" "Think we should help her?" "Unless she screa-" "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Jumping off the bench I ran to the girl. "Guess that's our queue… Huh?" A girl with long black hair did a high jump kick to one of the bad guys, with a punch to the ribs to the other. Noticing she was being watch. We made eye contact. Her eyes was something I never seen before. They were a mix of blue and brown. Also a little red. _Strange looking eyes. _"Umm… thank you miss for saving me." "Not a problem. Now leave before the rest shows up." She said never breaking the connection. The little girl ran as fast as she could away from the scene. "It's not nice to stare." "It's also not cool drop kicking two guys." "They deserved it." "True." I got a good look at her uniform. "You go to the same academy as me." "I guess. Valley Crest Academy. Right?" "Bingo girlie. Dan Kuso." "Sharleen." "Nice to meet ya. If you need any help I'm here for ya." She closed her eyes and made a fist. "Does it look like I need protection?"

Having a good look at her body. I can tell by the way she presents herself she had marital arts training. "No. But I know if I see a girl in trouble… I will help even though the girl is independent." Putting her fist down. She opened her eyes. "Macho man are we?" "Nah just-" "DAN! The girls are here! Let's go!" Shun yelled out. I looked back at Sharleen. But she was gone. _I wonder where she went._

POV Sharleen:

Up on a tree. I see Dan running to his friends. He seems like a nice person. But the last time I opened my heart to a human. I was betrayed. All humans are backstabbers. They can all die for all I care. But if they do. I won't have anything to eat. With no one in sight I jumped out of the tree. Landing on my feet, I saw the two guys I hit was getting up. With a smile on my face I cartwheel to them and grabbed both of them by their throats. "I'm kind of thirsty boys… let's see if your blood will thirst me." One of the thug. She snapped his neck. Killing him instantly. While the other was getting his blood drained.

With his last ounce of energy he screamed for help. "Please… some-… hel… AHHHHH!" No one heard his cries for help. _How sad. He will die knowing he wasn't protected. No one will care about him. A pathetic thug. Robbing people. Ill end his suffering. With my own two hands._

**Tell me what you think about Sharleen. I want to hear your thoughts. Please review. **

**The song I used for this chapter is from EVE ft Gwen Stefani ; Let Me Blow Ya Mind**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**


	4. Episode Two

**Listening to what you guys have to say was interesting. So I'll give you a response. On the page.**

**Just kidding! This chapter will have all your answers. If not less. Enjory**

Chapter Two: Hear Me Part 1

POV Runo:

"I can't believe you guys were five minutes late." "Julie we only miss orientation." _Shut up._ "Alice you just don't get it! I wanted to arrive early. Mira you get it." _Shut up Julie! _"It doesn't matter Julie-" "It does matter Mira! It's a time when-" "SHUT UP! Nagging about how Alice and I were late is annoying! I heard it from Dan and I don't want to hear it from you!" "(Whining) Wah! You don't have to yell." "Sorry." Mira started to laugh. "Runo is just upset that _Daniel… _was talking to another girl." I blushed a light pink color. "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" "I never said you was." I slump down to the floor. Why am I getting upset? "No need to worry. You and Dan have been together since you were twelve." "Alice is right! I don't get jealous when Billy talks to some random girl." Mira gave Julie a strange look. "Yes you do. Last week he was talking to a girl. You completely snapped at him. Then you was so embarrassed when you found out it was his cousin." I laughed at what Mira said. "Well… that just shows I care for him." "Sure it does Jules… but Dan is so dense. He-"

"RUNO, MIRA, ALICE, JULIE! Class is starting let's go!" Dan shouted from across the hall. "See what I mean." "Not really. Julie knows that Runo was meant for Dan." I smiled at my friend. I looked to see Mira and Alice. They both had the same expression and I knew that I had nothing to worry about.

POV Dan:

First period and I have the worst class to start the day. Math. Well at least my friends are here. Besides Fabia and Ace, they have Physics together. Listening to the teacher teach I notice the seat next to the window to me was empty. Theirs was a knock on the classroom door. A student walked in with long black hair and sapphire blue eyes. _It's the chick from earlier! _"May I help you young lady?" The teacher said. "I believe I'm in this class." "Umm… let's see… the only student I have that is missing… oh you must be Sharleen Von Del?" "That is correct." The class started to whisper when that teach said her name. _What the hell is going on? _"Settle down students! Okay miss Von Del… your seat is next to Mr. Kuso… Daniel please stand." I stood up. Sharleen had a shocked expression on her face. "Very good… please take a seat next to him." "Thank you Sir." Sharleen walked towards me and took a seat.

As the wind blew I smelt a strange fragrance. _It smells like blood? _I looked at Sharleen. I wonder if it's coming from her. "Take a picture it would last longer." "Heh I would… but I'm afraid if I do… that face of yours will break the camera." "You have a smart mouth _Dan_." "It's a gift." "That _gift_… could get you kill." "_Does it look like I need protection_?" I gave her a smug look. Knowing that this was the same line she asked me. She turned her head to me. I can see her eyes more clearly. They're no longer blue reddish brown color. Just blue. Strange? "If you're wondering about my eyes… they get like this. The original color is blue so don't confuse yourself." "How did you know I was looking at your eyes?" "I can tell." Turning her head back to the front. "I can also tell that your _girlfriend _is mad." I saw Runo giving me a devilish glare. _Now I'm in trouble. _"How can you tell…? I could be single you know? She could be some fan girl of mines." "I doubt you have _fan girls_" "Why? I'm handsome." "Only one person is in my heart and that's…" "Who?" Her eyes were widened but began to close. As she calmed down she reopened them. "It's nothing… really."

POV Alice:

I feel strange. I keep hearing voices in my head. I might explode. What's happening to me I keep asking myself. _Kohaku. _Whose voice is that? It sounds sad. _Kohaku. _It's calling out to me. _Kohaku. _Sounds like she's crying. I looked at were Dan was. I saw the girl who walked in late crying? Sitting in her seat next to the window. Crying alone. Little sobs coming from her. Not out loud but in her mind. I can see her cry, but in her mind her sobs are becoming louder with each word. "Kohaku?" _How can I hear her? _"Why?"

**What's going on with Alice? Why is Sharleen crying? Who is Kohaku? All these question and more will be answered next chapter. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to PM or review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers **

**Please R&R**


	5. Episode Three

**I love my boots. My boots and me. Helps me swing from tree to tree. I feel so happy with them on my feet. I love my boots. Yeah my boots and meeeeeeee! (Having my moment) Now here is chapter five. Now I know everyone is dying to know more about Sharleen. Tough girl. Is it an act? Or is she fooling everyone? Just wait and see.**

Chapter Three: Cafeteria Drama

POV Runo:

Three periods have already past. Now it's lunch time. I grabbed my lunch box and headed to the cafeteria. Arriving I immediately saw Alice and Shun at a table by the vending machines. As I walk closer I notice Alice had her head down. "Alice? Shun what happen?" "She has a headache. I told her to go to the nurse. But she refuses." I bent down closer to Alice level. "You want to go home Alice?" I said with my hands supporting my head on the table. "No… I'm fine… it will go away." "You sure?" She gave a slight nod. Standing back up I sat on the opposite side of the table. Eating my lunch I saw that most of the students gossiping. _I wonder what's going on. _"RUNO!" I know that voice anywhere. Julie was running to the table with Fabia and Billy beside her.

"What's wrong with Alice?" Fabia asked. "She has a headache." Shun responded. "Yeah… so don't make too much noise." I said looking at Julie. "Why you looking at me?" "Because you're the loudest." Mira said from behind Billy. "That's not true! Where did you come from Mira?" "I saw you guys talking while getting me a tray of food." Mira respond. "Oh." Was all Julie said? "Aw. Don't worry babe." Billy comforting Julie.

Fifteen minutes pass by. Mostly all the gang was in the café. Except for Dan. Who was using the bathroom? Talking about our day in school we heard other student's whispers getting even louder. "Hey. Look over there." We all turn to where Shun was pointing to. Sharleen walked into the café holding her lunch box. As she walked, students whisper to the person next to one another. She was walking to an empty table. Before she could get there she was tripped by a female student. "Sorry my bad." She said and the people at her table laughed along with her. _How rude! _Before I knew it the whole cafeteria was in laughter. "How foolish." Mira said. And I have to agree with her. Why is everyone messing with her? I just don't get it. "What's the matter? I thought all vampires were tough!" She said kicking her in the gut.

I got up quickly but I was grabbed by my shoulder. I turned my head to see Dan. With a serious expression on his face. The student's laughter gotten louder with each passing minute and kick Sharleen gets. Sharleen lifted her head up slightly. I couldn't get a good look at her face. I just saw her eyes.

POV Alice:

"_Keep kicking me… I enjoy the pain." _Hearing this I stood up and looked at Sharleen. Her face is terrifying. An evil grin is plastered on her face. Eyes mixed with different emotions. Sad, hurt, but most of all anger and rage. She's out for blood. Looks like she's holding back. _"Pain… that's all I ever receive… the next person who kicks me… will get the same pain!" _Inside I felt my heart rate increase. _I have to do something. _Without a second though I ran to the crowd. Ignoring my friends calls continue moving forward. Just in time. Sharleen was about to get kick until I stood in front her. "What the hell! You could have got hit! Now move!" The female student shouted. Standing my ground, I didn't budge. "If you don't move! Ill-" "You'll what?" The girl didn't even finish before Runo was in her face. "Ill strike her down. Do you want some too?" "I would say yes… but your breath was punishment enough." Runo said. Everyone started to laugh at Runo comment. The female student and her friends ran out of the café out of embarrassment.

"Need a hand?" I extended my hand to Sharleen who was still on the ground. She grab me tightly as we used our strength. Mines to lift her up. As she lifted herself off the ground. "Hey you okay?" Runo asked. Sharleen never answered. She released my hand and walked out. "What's her problem? All you two did was helped her." Julie said as she walked to Runo and me. "Who knows…? Alice what's-" "I'll meet you guys later." Cutting off Runo. Walking towards the direction Sharleen went. I tried to follow.

**Oh no! Poor Sharleen. Here is a preview of next chapter.**

**Chapter Six: Hear Me Part Two**

"**Why are you always around me? Leave me alone." "I can't Sharleen… pretending that you're not in pain… I can't let mysel-" "What makes you think I'm in pain?" "Because… because I can read your mind. I don't know how. Or why I can. But it's true."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers **


	6. Episode Four

**I know you guys are wondering. Why isn't chapter five part 2 of HEAR ME? Well that's an easy answer. It would be more interesting. Now enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Hear Me Part Two

POV Alice:

I heard that vampires are fast. Well Sharleen is a living proof. She left the café a few seconds ago. So I followed. Now I'm lost. Lost track of where she went. I should go back to the others, I know their worried. But I too am worried. About Sharleen that is. Class is soon about to start. I don't want to give up. I have to find her. Stopping by a nearby window I felt a gust of wind brush against my hair. _Umm… this feels nice. _"Sotto kuchidzuketai shimetsukeru omoi ni kidzuite." _Who's that singing? _"Koi ga akaku fukaku yoru wo someteku." _It's coming from outside. But where? "Kohaku." Sharleen! But where- "Kohaku." The roof! _I ran up the stairway to the top of the roof. I running to the door I pulled it open.

When I opened the door I saw Sharleen. Her head turned to me. Eyes puffy, like she was crying. "Sharleen." "You're that girl from the café. What the hell! Haven't you heard of privacy?" "It's a public school… I heard you singing… it was beautiful… does it have a name?" "No. Didn't come up with one." "Finish… I like to hear more."

POV Sharleen:

Tsukiakari ga terasu KIMI no yokogao  
Nazomeita manazashi ni furikaeru

Ikutsumo no yoru wo kurikaeshi  
Kawasu omoi kanata made

Atsuku kogare mune de dakishimete kubisuji KISU shite  
Eien ni futari amaku yureugoku kanjou  
Yubi ga fureta setsunai kono kimochi kuchibiru nazotte  
Koi ni ochiru yasashii koe, sasayaite

POV Alice:

Listening to the lyrics and the way she sings. Was mystical… absolutely beautiful. But how she is singing it. Sounds so sad. I can tell love was put in it. An upbeat tone. But why put a sad melody to it? "Gorgeous. I mean it. Why does it sound… so sad?" "Maybe it's a sad song." "It doesn't to me." "Music expert or something." "I guess you can say that (soft giggles) I love to sing. I even write songs myself. So I-" Sharleen interrupted me. "You don't know a damn thing… I knew you was following me." I stayed silent to let her finish. "Why? I don't get it." "You give off a strange aura… how I should say this… uh…" _What would Shun say? This is weird. I'm lost for words. _"If you have something to say… then say it if not leave." Turning her back at me. "Uh…" "Forget it… just go to class the bell will ring in five minutes." She said laying her head down on the ground.

"Let my pressing thought let you know, I want to kiss you so softly. Love is tainting the night deeply in scarlet." She sat up to look at me. _I've got her attention. _I closed my eyes with the wind blowing.

The side of your face shone by the moonlight  
Turns back with a probing gaze

It repeats on many nights  
exchanging our feelings even from afar

With a passionate desire, hold me to your chest and kiss my neck  
Our sweet, trembling emotions will last forever  
Tease my lips to this aching feeling you had touched with your fingers  
And whisper with a gentle voice full of affection

Reopening my eyes I saw sharleen. With a weird expression. "You only heard the song once. And was able to translate it. Amazing." It's not that hard to-" "I man your voice. Like an angel. You say my voice is beautiful? You're only making fun of me!" "Wha… What that's not true!" Sharleen stood up. "Then tell me why!" I flinched when she started yelling. "Why are you always around me? Leave me alone." "I can't Sharleen… pretending that you're not in pain… I can't let mysel-" "What makes you think I'm in pain?" "Because… because I can read your mind. I don't know how. Or why I can. But it's true."

I saw her fist clenched. "That's… Bullshit! Complete Bullshit! Don't make a fool out of me!" Stomping her feet on the ground. Made me tremble on my feet a bit. _What strength. _"Don't give me… no bullshit ass speech! I hate fucking know it all's! You think you can give me some nice… sweet words? Fuck you! I don't need you! I've been alone all my life! Anyone who dares come near me… leaves in the end! I don't need you. Or _him. _SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" "NO!" I ran to her. Reaching my hand's in to hug her. "I won't… I won't… LET YOU DESTORY YOURSELF!" I felt her body tense. "I know your hurt… like I said I read your mind… I know about Kohaku! He was an important friend right?" "He… wasn't just a friend…" "Your right. You loved him… or more like you loved each other. What happened?" "You ask too many questions." She pulled away from me. "Please I… I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry. On such a touchy subject." "He… Kohaku… I mean… us… (starting to cry) we were lovers." "Were? What happened between you two?" "(Couple of sniffles) we can never see each other again." "Why? You two wasn't accepted as a couple?" "No. We can no longer be together… because he is a human. His mother took him away from me! She… she killed her own son! She… was the worst… the worst kind… a pure blooded vampire… she killed him in cold blood! All to kill me. It's all my fault! That Kohaku is dead! She… she… (Bursting out crying) AHHHH!" She felled on her knees crying out in pain. _Kohaku. What is you and Sharleen story? _

**That's all folks! Now you know what happened to Kohaku. NOT REALLY! There's more to come next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**


	7. Episode Five

**HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY! Okay I forgot to put this in the last chapter. The song for chapter four was by jpop group Brace'd, the song title is called "Scarlet." That is all to say now on with the chapter.**

Chapter Five: Hear Me Part 3

POV Sharleen:

I cried. I cried till there were no more tries left. And she stayed by my side. Why? I never can understand… her actions. She must be special. But I want to know one thing. "I don't even know your name." I said softly. "Alice Gehabich." "Alice huh… like _Alice in wonderland_. I always though Alice wondered too far. Now it's a statement… a real living proof." "Ha-ha. That's not very nice." "So. It's not like you can stop me." "I can read all your embarrassing secrets." "Oh yeah almost forgot… stop reading my mind… its damn right creepy." I said pointing my finger in her face. "Umm… it's not like I can stop. I have no control. It started happening this morning. Also I hope you know it's rude to point." "Hah! So is reading peoples mind." "I have no control? (Sigh)." Removing my hand from her face. I walked to the roof door entrance. "I can help… with the mind reading thing… I know someone." "Really! Wow thanks." "It's nothing." Before I could even step inside the building. One question took me off guard. "So tell me about Kohaku." "(Sigh) What's more to say? He's dead?" "True… but I want to know… sorry if I'm prying again." "It's fine. What part do you want to hear?" "The beginning."

"It all started… back when I was five. I met a little boy around my age. He moved into the neighborhood, with both his parents. His mother a human. And father a vampire. But what's so strange is he was a human. Usually when a human and vampire mate. Their child becomes a half vampire. A half vampire is someone who is half blood of a demon race or human race. But it's mostly a human and vampire race. As for me both my parents our demons. But I'm also half. My mother is a vampire and father is a western shinma. My father was my mother guardian protector. She was thirteen and he was eighteen. They met during the War War Two era. They are both strong demons. I admire them so much. Of strength and in love. As time went on I was eight before I could even blink. It was my birthday. That is when we actually talked. Kohaku. I found out he was two years older than me. I was running down the hall and a lose chandelier was coming down my head fast. I thought I was going to die on my birthday. But… he saved me. He acted so cool back than he had a huge scar on his back. And all he said was _I can't let a jem like you get hurt. _I felled in love after that. I was too young to realize. As I got a little older I knew… Kohaku was the one for me. We spent a lot more time after that. Then one day when I turned twelve. Kohaku confessed to me. I was the happiest girl alive. My first kiss was on that day. We became one. Those were the happy days. As our future look bright. Another's grew very dim. Kohaku was ten at the time.

His father was our family general. He was a great man. I still… don't get till this day… how a man like him could get killed? Not just kill… murdered… by his own kind… vampires. The vampires that did it… wasn't from our district. Outsiders made it in the kingdom. Kohaku and his mom was never the same. Distance themselves away from us. Or should I say vampires. I was shocked at the fact he even confess. Truth was he kept away because _it would have been uncool of me to see my crush. The way I was wasn't suited to be by my side. I wanted to become man suitable for the one I love._ If that isn't male ego… heh than I don't know what is. That part of him I loved. I loved all his sides. Every part of him… every expression. Nostalgic really. Days like that disappear. When his mom acted weird. My parents notice this when I was ten. His mom had a strange feeling to her. She even started to beat on her own son. They say… that one night… she was covered in blood. But know of it was hers. Before the detectives could investigate. She disappear. Leaving her son behind. Kohaku moved in with my family. The years went by and no sign of her. Three years… since his father died. And from we last saw his mom. All the vampires assume she was dead. But not us or my parents. She was a strong woman. Not knowing how strong _she really is. _We've been together for a year. Kohaku was fifteen and I just turned thirteen. Since it was my birthday, and our one year anniversary. All the villagers was at the party congratulating us… wishing for us to have many happy memories… so in love with each other. Not knowing danger was right by our side. Short lived… a woman in all black clothing came to the party… with a white cloak.

She was… Kohaku mother. But something was off about her. Like she wasn't human anymore. She began to rant on how humans are weak creators. So that's how _we _vampires feed on them… since they can't protect themselves from our strength. In other words… she is blaming vampires for her husband death. My mother tried to explain that she was wrong. Not listening to a word she… attacked and killed most of the vampire soldiers. She said her husband died to protect the royal family… but _we set him up_. That wasn't true at all! She said for us to be even with her… she must take the life of someone precious. My parents knew… I also did… but I didn't want to admit it… she wanted to kill me. Scared and frozen at my feet. I never moved. She was coming closer to me. She was stopped by her own son. I saw the hatred in her eyes. Those eyes glared at us… she was out for blood. Kohaku he never moved from his place. He should…"

"Other words… Kohaku died protecting you." "In a way… yes… his mom stabbed him. Saying _stop being stubborn, be a good boy and move out the way. _So much blood… I thought he was dead. His aura changed along with the eyes I grew to love. Emerald eyes turned red. He became a vampire…"

Flashback Three Years Ago:

"Ko…ha…ku?" I barely breathe out his name. "I won't… let you… do this. You may want… to kill off vampires… but you will never lay those filthy hands… on the princess. I WONT LET YOU KILL SHARLEEN! I rather let you kill me instead!" "Is that right?" She started laughing. "You would try to kill… your own mother… for this dishonorable bitch?" "No… I will kill you to protect the girl I love! Don't you dare call her that word ever?" "Mm… ha… HAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh. You killing me? You don't have the balls!" "Your right I don't… I can't bring myself to kill my only mom… to bad she isn't hear." I gasp at his words. "Mother… died a long time ago… you may look like her… but my mom was kind… you aren't even worth a single breath. I may not have the _balls_… but I'll die trying… to take you to hell with me!"

End Flashback:

"They fought till the last breath. In the end both Kohaku and his mom died… that same night." "How did they died?" "They were by and edge of a cliff. Kohaku suffered from an injury… in the chest. The cliff they felled on was near water… no one found either of their bodies." "Why… did they fight?" "… I wish I could answer." "You said they both acting… weird… how so." I stayed silent for a moment. "He… she was weird… the feel of her… like a vampire." "How can that be… isn't she human?"

Before I can answer the school bell rang. "Times up sweet heart." I walked over to the roof door entrance. "Wait! I still have questions! I… want to know more about you!" I was bewilder by her nativity. "(Smirk smile) Alright… meet me at the school back entrance. I will give you more info." She had a joyful expression. I led my hand out to move my index finger back and forth. "Come here for a sec." Alice moved closer to me. I grabbed her by the shoulder to pull her out the door. "You can't be seen by a monster. So see you after school… _Alice Gehabich._" I ran to the roof wire fence and jump over to the other side. I released my hand of it to land to the ground. From six floors straight down can injury a normal person. I was never normal. _If Alice heard the whole story… of my past… does that mean I trust her?_

**Long chapter I know. If it sounds run on sentence. Please let me know. Because I feel the chapter is run on. (Long sigh)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**


	8. Episode Six

**Okay. I'm going to have a fact of the day.**

**Fact one: you know how intro one had runo talking to her future daughter, kasumi. Well the fun fact is that "kasumi" is off of another anime. Kasumi is from the anime show Pokémon! I decided to make kasumi/misty have dan and runo as parents. Why isn't her sisters their? Well that's a different story hehe. **

**That's it for the fun fact. But more to come. Shout out To Pokemon. The second anime show I ever watched.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Vampire Princess Miyu**

Chapter Six: Meeting Queen Miyu

POV Alice:

I wouldn't of have mine being next to Sharleen. Aren't we friends? Looking around me I see the students giving me strange looks. Now I feel… like I'm different from them. I don't need this feeling… along with the looks I hear the voices to go with them. The words they speak sends me chills down my spine. _"She ran after the vampire." "Maybe she's a freak too." "The girl maybe hot… but she might be weird saving the vampire chick." "She got in Alisa way… she might be a target." "She's a dead girl walking anyway" Why are they saying these mean things about me? What have I done wrong? "You can't be seen by a monster." Is that why… she… she knew they would-. _"Alice? Earth to Alice." I blinked twice to see the voice in front of me. Looking at Julie waving her hand in front of my face and Fabia right behind her.

"Why are you staring into deep space? Julie been calling your name for a while." "Really? Sorry Julie." "(Laughing) No problem Alice. You must have a lot on your mind." _You have no idea. _"So… how is she." Fabia asked. "Who?" "Sharleen silly." Julie explained. "She's fine. Sharleen is very strong. I wish I was that strong." "Maybe because she's a vampire." "You can tell Fabia?" Julie asked. "I guess since I'm not from this world either… that I can tell the difference from a human or not." "Wow that's so cool!" "Why are you always so hyper?" "Geez Fabia. You sound like Runo." "Who sounds like _Runo_?" Runo said from behind us. Julie jump from shock. "H-hi Runo… when did you get here?" "The mentioning of Sharleen." "Really (nervous laugh) but that's a good thing you're a nag. It just shows you care." "SO YOU'RE SAYING I'M A NAG!" Both Runo and Fabia shouted. "WAH! Alice help me!" Julie said hiding behind me. _This is going to be a long day._

Four Hours Later:

POV Alice:

It was now 3:30. School is over until tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a new day. After saying goodbye to my friends. I waited at the back entrance of the school. The back entrance is close by the storage room also the gym. _I wonder why she wanted to meet here. _Patiently I counted the minutes until Sharleen came jumping from out of the blue. "WHA! When… how… where did you came from?" In a surprise voice. "Uh… from the fourth floor." "Are you serious?" I said still surprised but in a calm voice. "Yeah… it's quicker than the stairs." "That's… never mind. So where do we go?" She looked around the area and jumped on the school gate wall. "Give me your hand." I extended my hand to grab hold of hers. "You don't have to trust me… but I'm going to keep you safe. We are going into vampire territory… I need you unconscious. I-" "I trust you Sharleen." She looked at me. I gave her a gentle smile. "I'm sorry." I felt a sharp pain in my gut. Then everything went black.

POV Sharleen:

Who would have thought those three words would have such an effect on me. _"I trust you Sharleen." _Why was she smiling? It was so gentle and sweet. I really don't get her. Well at least she… "Hey… where you going with Alice." I turned to see a very handsome guy behind me. His hair was black was lower neck length… maybe. His eyes were a honey brown. He had a perfect feature. His eyes… were glaring at me… full of hate. I'm used to those eyes. "None of your business." "It is when my girlfriend is unconscious. And the only one around is you." "Hmm… true. But this is for her own good." "Am I supposed to believe you?" "You don't have to… it's the truth." "Really?" He walked closer to me. Never breaking eye contact. He bent down to my level. "If that's the case then you wouldn't have a problem taking me with you. Right?" Having a smirk on his face and eyes still glaring. But his eyes had a sharp edge to them. It would scare the shit out of normal people. Not me. I've seen scarier. "Not at all… just keep up." "Good to hear. But I need to know the name of the person I'm keeping watch of." "I think you know me." "True… but it's good to hear a second time." "Hmm I see. Sharleen Von Del." "Shun Kazami." I turned my back to him. "Let's see if a human can keep up with a vampire."

POV Shun:

I do have to admit. She's fast. It takes a lot to out fast me. As long as I can see her in my line of vision. I can manage. As we ran on the outskirts of the city to vampire territory. I kept watch of our surrounding. Moving my eyes back up front a huge mansion was an acre away. "Where almost there… move faster Shun!" I picked up the speed. We made it to the backyard of the mansion. It was kind of huge for a mansion. I've seen plenty. "Amazed?" "This isn't a mansion." "I know. It's like a small castle." _This is small? _"Let's go inside and get comfortable."

The outside of the house is nothing to the inside. _Don't make no sense for a place to be so fucking big. _We made it to the living room. I grabbed Alice from Sharleen back and set her on the couch. Sharleen sat down herself. Relaxing from the long run. I don't blame her. She would have been fine by herself, but she had to carry someone. The chair across from Sharleen I took a seat. She seems so tense. "Hey. May I ask you a question?" "Why not. I've been asking questions all day."

"I know the Von Del family is vampires. Why come to a normal school?" "They didn't want the two races to be segregated. Of course there was battle… whether we come together or not. It seems the school board took my mom side. After that both vampires and humans, most of them left because of the school system." "I see… so are you a representative? To see if the system works." "Not really. I never got along with either humans or vampires." "Because your half?" I asked. "Yeah… so you see it doesn't matter what school I go to… if it's human or vampire. I'm always left alone." "I wouldn't say that… Alice took a liking to you." "Yeah. She could get hurt if she's near me." "You isolate yourself… because of that. Afraid what people might say." "No… I'm afraid, that I won't be of any use." "That's not true you-" Looking to the left, I saw Alice waking up. "Where am I?" "My house welcome." Sharleen confirmed to Alice. Alice looked around and started to sigh. "I don't know if it's bigger than Marucho's or… I don't know what to say." "Who's _Marucho_?" I started to laugh. "He's a friend." "I see." "Regardless. It's a very beautiful place." "Thanks. This was built back in the 1960's." "Wow." Alice said with amazement. "You mind if I look around." "Sure just don't get lost." "And be careful." I added before Alice left. Again it's just me and Sharleen.

"Believe." "What?" I got up from the chair and walked towards the balcony door. "Listen. Having faith is a strong concept. I know. I was once like you. Isolating myself from the world. I put a wall around myself so I won't get hurt. During that time my mom was having health problems. I was lost and confuse. But you cannot live like this anymore. You need people who care for you." She stood up quickly. She walked towards me. She gave me a warning look. "You don't know what I been through. So don't act like you do." She said getting closer to me. "I don't know you. That much is true. I'm not acting like I understand you. Frankly I don't give a damn." I said meting Sharleen threat. Now that we are ten feet away from one another. Sharleen was met by an odd sensation. The words I said struck a nerve. "Since your past was crap. Why not start over." I could see a vain coming from her forehead. "Start over? No fucking way. THERE IS NO WAY FOR ME TO… FORGET MY PAST! To heart breaking! IT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!" "I never said to forget the past. What's done is done. No going back." "You don't know what happen. IF YOU DID THEN YOU WONT BE SAYING THAT! TO ME OF ALL PEOPLE!" "I can give two flying fucks _what happen to you_! I said what I needed to say. I'm just giving you some advice." "Well you can take that bullshit advice. And shove it up your ass!" "Now that is no way to talk to guest."

A voice said. Sharleen turned around as I looked in back of Sharleen. _I didn't even sense another person_. She was a pale but good looking woman. Brown hair, mid length of her back tied in a red ribbon. With a Red and black kimono dress. Her eyes are a brown color. But it looks like they are changing. Into a golden color. "Now. May I know the name of this _deliciously_ handsome young man?"

**Who wants to know Shun? You can take a guess. Next chapter will be soon, along with fun facts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers. **


	9. Episode Seven

**Okay guys before I start the story here is next segment of fun facts;**

**As you know in chapter six, a mysterious person came behind Sharleen and Shun. Fun Fact two; given the title name as a hint one "meeting queen miyu" and another hint that also says she's a vampire leads to one thing. That's right queen miyu is actually Miyu Yamano from "vampire princess miyu." Will larva and the others make an appearance? Who knows (evil smirk). That's it for the fun facts now let's start chapter seven.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Vampire Princess Miyu**

Chapter Seven: King Larva & Queen Miyu

POV Sharleen:

_What's so hard about granting my wishes? I was hoping they left out. _

"Sharleen honey. Who is your guest?" _Might as well tell her. _"Mom. This is a friend from school. Shun Kazami. Shun this is my mom. Queen Miyu of the vampire kingdom." Shun extended his hand to meet my mom's. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss." "You can call me Miyu. I don't mind." She and Shun hand made a connection.

"Mom. Where's dad?" "He is in the study." My mom answered. "I was just wondering."

POV Alice:

It's official. I'm lost. I found the bathroom easily, I just can't find my way back. I made it to what seems like a library. I examine most of the books with in my reach and all of them were about vampire history or other demons. I grab certain book which seemed like it was hidden. The title was "_**Vampire Circle.**_" Standing up I began to read the book. There was a lot of chapters to I just scan it. One particular segment that caught my eye.

_How a human can become a vampire. That seems interesting. _Reading the chapter I found out some important information. _I wonder if Sharleen knows about this _Feeling a wave of discomfort I looked around the library. It feels as if someone is watching me. Turning around to look up on the second floor of the library I saw a tall man with white hair staring down at me. With his hand on the banister he flip over and landed on his feet. With a little bit of distance between us I back up out of conscious.

"Who are you?" He asked. "I should be asking that question." "But I live hear." For a short pause I look closely at the strange man. I can tell that he's older by his voice but facial features still looks a little younger I guess. He looks around the age of thirty-eight. He has a very masculine face. Very slender. With the white hair goes his ruby red eyes. I saw his hands. His right hand had a strange red symbol.

"I'll ask again. Who you are." "I was invited here. By Sharleen." The man walked closer to me and I baked away further from him. Noticing this he stop moving. Getting down on his left knee he extended his right hand to his chest while bowing his head down.

"I'm sorry if I every disturbed you. I mean no threat." Lifting his head back up to stare at me. With now gentle eyes. "My name is Larva Von Del… I'm Sharleen father." Out of embarrassment I stutter my words. "Oh my… uh… I-it's a pleas-sure… to m-meet you Mr. Von De-ll." Standing back up showing his full height he gave me a sweet smile. "You don't have to be nerves. Any friend of my daughter is welcome in my home." He said. Still a nerves wreck, I bowed my head in respect. "Yes. Thank you sir." "Larva is just fine young miss." Lifting my head up slightly. "Yes sir- I mean Larva." I saw he extended his hand. "I still don't know your name young miss." "Reaching to his hand until it connect I gave a sweet but still nerves smile. "Its Alice… Alice Gehabich."

POV Shun:

Noticing that Alice was gone for a while we began to search for her. With Sharleen up front, Mrs. Von Del was right next to me. Even though she's a full fledge vampire I don't feel like I should put my guard towards her.

_She seems stable. I feel like I can trust her. I can sense the wisdom she has. _She may look young. But I can tell she lived through the ages. Couldn't take the silence no more I began a conversation. "How old are you?" I said. _What the hell! _Mrs. Von Del looked at me strange. _Oh great now she's pissed. _Still confused by the question. It was silent once more until she gave a response. "Don't you know you never ask a woman her age?" She said. "I know that was the first thing in my head strangely. I didn't meant for it to come out." "That's well honest." "I'm sorry."

She slightly giggled. "No need to apologize. So what kind of age you want?"

"Huh?" "My vampire age or human age." "I guess human." "Thirty-three" "What's the difference-" Getting cut off. "Vampires are considered immortal. But there are a special type of vampire that's like that. My age is different from a human. Like in human years I'm thirty three. In vampire years I'm much older."

"Does Sharleen have this feature?" "Her vampire time hasn't stop yet. When a vampire time stop it means that during that certain age period they look like that until it comes back on. Example, I'm thirty three but I'm much older. Not only that I have a face and body of a twenty five year old." "I'm not following."

"I know it's hard to understand. Maybe I can tell you more later on. You seem very interested a vampire's. Why?" "I like to know about certain things. That's all I'm telling." "Mysterious are we. Hmm. I don't mind. We all have our secrets." "That much I understand."

Hearing a shout at our names I looked up to see Sharleen calling. She was with Alice and a tall platinum hair man. "I enjoyed the talk Shun. Hope to see you again." Mrs. Von Del said before she speed walk to the others. _This was a fun day._

**It's over. Until next time. But before that I like to say something before the chapter ends. As you guys can see, I've change the rating from T to M. The reason why is that I got a tip saying that if I don't change the rating the story would have been reported. I didn't want the story to be removed so I changed it. Sorry to the readers that read the story because it is T. I warn in the beginning that it would have mature scenes. Don't get me wrong it still is T material, but the rating will remain M for safety reasons. I will warn you beforehand when there is going to be an M scene in the next chapter. Also a reminder during the beginning of a chapter. That is all I have to say. Anymore questions, you can PM me for more info. I will gladly answer them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Vampire Princess Miyu**


	10. Episode Eight

**Hello my lovely readers! It's a gloomy and rainy day for me inside. But strangely happy… weird. Well anyway now for chapter 8. Before I begin I just want to remind the readers of the following; **

**I've change the rating from T to M. For safety reasons the story will remain M rated instead of T rated, like it was in the beginning. The story contains T rated material. In later chapters, there will be M rated scenes. Readers will be informed in chapters when there will be M rated scenes. For example; _ (*at end of chapter) next in chapter _ there will be an M rated scene, or (* beginning before chapter starts) in this chapter there will be an M rated scene. **

**Okay I think I explained myself well. Hopefully. Any questions just PM me. Now to continue here's chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

Chapter Eight: Walking Home

POV Alice:

After staying at the Von Del family household for half an hour. Shun and I decide it was time to leave. Getting escorted by their limo, it drove us until we was out of vampire territory. Thanking the limo driver we walked the rest of the way home.

I was delighted to meet Sharleen parents. They seem like nice people. While over their Sharleen told me that she would ask her mom about someone who can help me with my special gift. Of course I was grateful to Sharleen. But I also don't want to burden her. Sharleen is very caring. Too bad no one would give her the time of day to realize this. I wish she would have a chance.

"What are you thinking about?" Shun asked. Stepping out of my thought I responded to him. "(Sigh) nothing really. Just that Sharleen… I don't get why vampires treated like this." "Like what? Monsters." Shun replied. "There not monsters." Answering quickly. "But that's how their seen Alice. We've seen all demons like that when we first came here." What Shun just said brought back a memory. From when we first arrived to this dimension, called Solaria.

_**FLAHBACK… **_

POV Normal:

After Dan and the others came back from New Vestroia. With the defeat of King Zenoheld. The girls decided to throw a, Welcome Home/ Congrats on the Win Party. During this time Marucho was working on Bakugan interspace modifications. As the others party all night long. Dan and Runo was arguing like always. Julie was on the phone with Billy, seeing how far he was from Marucho house. Shun and Alice having small conversation.

Twenty-five minutes went by before a door bell was heard. Julie jumped from the couch and ran to the door. Seeing Billy face really brighten up her day, evening, and night. With a loud squeal, she greeted him.

"BILLY!" Giving him a tight hug. "Hey Jules. I miss ya babe." Giving Julie a passionate kiss on the lips.

"You guys act like you never seen each other in a year." Dan protest. "I agree. It's only been five hours. Now will you guys please stop sucking on each other's faces?" Runo replied.

"Oh you guys. Let them be." Alice said. "Right. We don't complain when you two do it." Shun said back to Runo and Dan.

"We don't!" Dan and Runo yelled out.

Julie broke the kiss apart to join in the conversation. "Thank you for defending me Alice and Shun."

Letting go of Julie waist Billy spoke up. "Hey where's Marucho?" "Working on the interspace what else. Why ask." Runo answered. "Well there is something weird outside. The path walking to his house." Billy replied. "What's outside?" Marucho said coming from around the corner. "I don't know. I thought it was some experiment. But it look like a portal." Billy explained. "Portal!" The Brawlers said in unison. Looking at each other Dan spoke to Billy first. "Mine taking us to this _portal_." Billy nodded his head before exiting the building along with the gang right behind him.

Arriving at the destination. They made a conclusion. Billy was right. But where does this mysterious portal lead to. Before anyone said a word. Marucho stepped up and started talking. "I'm going to go get my scanner. I'll be back."

_**FLASHBACK END…**_

POV Alice:

Out of memory lane. Shun and I started laughing.

"He never did came back." Shun said. "Not in time at least. The portal sucked us up and dragged us hear." I retorted.

"True. We was able to go back home in two weeks. Thanks to this scientist researching on those portals." Shun explained.

"Yeah but we end up staying here instead." I said in little small giggle's. "(Giggle) At least Billy went back and explained what happen to Marucho and our parents." I said.

"Yeah. They end up coming with us. Runo's parents opened up a café store here. Dan's parents moved here too. His dad found a good job." Shun said.

"Only ones who didn't come was our grandparents. Julie's parents came two months after we settle in." I pointed out.

"Yeah. All this talk about the good old days. We didn't even realize that were at your house."

I turned to see that Shun was right. I'm living with Runo. Basically, this isn't my house. Moving up closer to the front door I looked back at Shun with delight.

"No goodnight kiss _Shun_?" Shun replied with a small laugh and a smirk on his face. "You can get the _kiss_. You have to come to me though." He said with a sly smirk. "Sorry. If I want a kiss. Then the kisser has to come to me." "Ha-ha. What makes you think I'll come to you?" Shun asked. "Simple. I'm worth it." I said proudly. Shun walked until he was at the last step. Moving up two steps until he was below me. With the same smirk he replied. "You're worth the wait." "(Short giggle's) how long can you withstand the anxiety?" I said lowering my head to his forehead. "Not long."

With that we made out on the porch. Moving me back to the front door. With my left hand on the door knob and my backside on the door. I was in complete bliss. The kiss stop once one of us rang the doorbell. I started to laugh, Shun was disappointed. Cupping my face he leaned forward to kiss my forehead. "We'll continue this tomorrow." Whispering in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "I'll be waiting." A hint of seduction in my voice.

**End of chapter 8. Wow so much passion for SxA. What happen to the others lovey dovey time. Simple. In the next chapter. Here is a sneak peek of next chapter. **

"_Hey Mira! Signing up for any clubs?" Julie asked. "Yeah. I might go for the student council." Mira responded._

"_Hi, I'm Mira Clay. I want to join the Student Council." Looking through papers the president spoke. "Your resume is sheer perfect. But the position is full." With a disappointed look on Mira face the president begins to laugh. "I'm only teasing Ms. Clay. We can use someone like you in the committee."_

_With joy on her face Mira exited the Student Council President office. Getting up from his desk chair he looked out the window holding Mira's picture. "Yes I could use someone like you. More ways than one Ms. Clay." An evil smirk appearing on his face. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**


	11. Episode Nine

**I'm back! Okay remember how I explained there will be warnings. It's not really a warning of M rated. It's more like… oh never mind! This scene will have an intense make out session. When I mean intense I mean tongue kissing touchy feely intense. You have been waiting patiently. Here is chapter nine!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

Chapter Nine: Student Council President

POV Julie:

Waking up early to get dress and what not's. I took out the DVD that I was watching before I felled asleep and turn of the DVD player and TV. Hearing my cell ring. I grab it from my bed to answer.

"Helloooo!" There was no response for a couple of seconds. "Geez, I swear! Do you have to be so damn happy early in the morning?" Runo asked. "Well not everyone can be a _Grinch _like you _Runo_." I retorted.

"Sorry for being normal. Ms. Happy Go Lucky! I just called to tell you that Alice came home around 11:30 last night. I guess you was right. She told me she was with Shun the entire time." Runo said.

"HAH! Told you. A lovey dovey couple! Unlike you and Dan." I said

"We don't show it in public! That doesn't mean we don't care!" Runo said. I can tell she is getting frustrated with the conversation.

"Runo. You and Dan needs to show it at some point. I mean come on. You guys are not twelve! Pretty soon Dan is going to want to show affection. Including when he finds out other guys might be interested in you. We are maturing to beautiful young-" I was cut off by the sound of a dial tone.

"…. THAT LITTLE-" "JULIE!" My sister Daisy bust open my room door.

"Some of us work at night. And that someone is your sister." She said in a calming voice. "I go to work at eight o'clock at night, I come home around three in the morning. I'm exhausted when I come home. I don't get eight hours of sleep. Because an annoying sister wants to scream so early in the fucking morning! SO SHUT UP AND LET ME GET SOME SLEEP!" Daisy said as she slams my door shut.

"(Sigh) this is going to be a long day."

POV Runo:

Arriving at school with Alice. We met up with Mira and Ace walking together hand in hand. A whole bunch of flyers for clubs and stuff. At the lockers we saw Fabia talking to Ren. I can see a slight blush crept up on his face.

_I wonder if Fabia notice. _Looking back at them Ren was hiding his face. _I guess she didn't_.

"Runo I'm going on ahead." Alice said. "Alright I'll see you around."

Walking towards Fabia and Ren. I was stopped when someone grabbed me from behind me by my waist. "Guess who?"

_Idiot! _"Dan! Why you… Mm" Dan cut me off from speaking when he intertwine his lips with mine. The kiss didn't last long. But it felt like it did. Releasing me, Dan had a huge grin on his face. "Morning Runo!"

_Ki...kissing me! So early? What's wrong with him? I mean... I di... didn't mind the kiss. It was…..? WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? _Breaking away from my inner thought. Still with a blush on my face I glared at Dan.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled out! "Huh? It was a good morning kiss."

"I know that i.d.i.o.t! Why?"

"Is there a problem with it?" He questioned. _A problem? A PROBLEM!_

"OF COURSE THERE IS!" I yelled. "You didn't like it Runo?"

When he said that a blush made its way to my face again. "I… Didn't dislike it." I said softly.

Walking closer to me he lifted up my chin. "So you wouldn't mind if I do it again." He said. I stayed silent. He bent his head to the side of my left ear. He whisper to me. "Do you want me to kiss you again?"

I couldn't bare it anymore. With my face as red as an apple I nodded my head yes to respond to Dan question. Cupping my face with both of his hands. He showed me a grinning smile. "I want to hear you say it." He whisper to me again.

"Please… ki… kiss me Dan." I barely said with a shaky voice. As I said those words Dan's lips connected to mines once more. But this time the kiss was longer and passionate.

POV Fabia:

Watching Dan and Runo love scene made everyone uncomfortable. "It's like… there in their own world." Ren said. I gave him a shrug in response. "That's how you are when you're in love." A pain in my chest brought back memories. _I was once like that. Will it ever happen again? _

"Fabia?" Out of a trance I looked at Ren and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm alright."

"Hey you two let's leave the love birds alone. They'll get there wakeup call when the first bell rings." Mira Said behind Ren and I. Agreeing with her we all left the lockers to go to the school courtyard.

At the courtyard we saw Shun, Alice, Julie and Billy.

"Hey guys got any room for us." I said sarcastically. They turned to me and gave welcoming smile. (Except Shun of course)

POV Julie:

"So what club are you guys joining?" I asked.

"I don't know? Journalist club I guess." Fabia said. "That's awesome! Of course I'm going for cheerleading! I hope my tryouts will be okay." I said in a worry tone.

"You have nothing to worry about babe. I know you'll be great. As for me, its baseball all the way!" Billy said with excitement.

_I love his spirit. Seeing him happy always makes me… overjoy. I can't believe how much I love him._

With my mind full of thoughts of what we gone through on journeys and what not. From the corner of my eye I saw Mira holding a folder.

"Hey Mira! Signing up for any clubs?" I asked. "Yeah. I might go for the student council." Mira responded. "Is that what the folders for?" "Yeah it has all my information on here." Mira said.

"That's why I didn't sign up for it. Too much work. I deal with all that high maintenance back at Neathia." Fabia said.

"Same here. Now that I have _responsibility_ to uphold in Gundalia." Ren mentioned. "Aw you poor baby." In a baby voice Fabia pinch Ren right cheek.

"Hey where's Runo? I came in with her." Alice asked. "She's probably with Dan." Shun said simply.

"Oh you have no idea." Ace said with a smirk.

POV Runo:

I can't take this anymore. I'm going insane! _God this kiss! It's making me hot. _The kiss feels like forever and a day. With neither one of us breaking apart. My mind is a blank. All I can think about is our tongues moving in complete unison. My legs are weak. His grip is tight around my waist. Wanting more from this. _So…H…hot… I want more! Aw my fucking god give me more! _

Dan is driving me crazy! I want him so bad!

"Runo…" In a hoarse voice. "Should I continue to go further?" _YES! For the love of god yes! _

The words won't come out. My body is trembling. Everything is acting on its own. Including my mouth. It won't let me speak! Moving his hands away from my waist he touch my sides. And started to tickle me.

"HAHAHAHA! PLEAS… HAHAHA… STOP!" He stop. Placed one hand on my waist and the other grabbing both my wrist placing above my head. "Should I continue?"

When he asked again a shiver went down my spine. "Ye… Yes!" That's all I had to say. One word made the _go _signal. The hand that was on my waist. Was now under my skirt touching my outer thigh.

"Ah!" _What was that sound? _What's going on with me? That came out on its own. Another one was about to come out until his lips came to my neck. "Dan… Ah… Mm" His lips went back to mines. _This is… amazing… I-_

"(Short round coughs) can't you guys get a room?"

POV Sharleen:

"Ah!" _What the hell was that? _At my locker putting on my school shoes. I heard a weird sound that sounded like… _It couldn't be? _Closing my locker door I grabbed my bag off the floor. Walking to where the sound came from. I heard a voice. "Dan… Ah… Mm" _Are they!? _Peaking around the corner I saw Dan and Runo. With Runo against the wall and Dan hovering her.

Stepping away from the corner, I moved my body and placed my back on the lockers. Placing my right hand to my mouth I started the fake cough.

"(Short round coughs) can't you guys get a room?"

_Meanwhile… At the Student Council President Office:_

POV Mira:

"Hi, I'm Mira Clay. I want to join the Student Council." Looking through papers the president spoke. "Your resume is sheer perfect. But the position is full." With a disappointed look on Mira face the president begins to laugh. "I'm only teasing Ms. Clay. We can use someone like you in the committee."

I was overjoyed hearing that. "Really you mean that!" Laughing at the outburst, looking up from the papers he smiled at me. "Aren't we excited?" "I'm sorry President Williams." "Please call me James." He said.

"I rather not. I think it's a sign of disrespect." I explained. "If you feel that strongly about it. Then I guess it will be alright. Ms. Clay." The president said.

Putting all the papers in a pile. He set them aside. "Well… It seems like everything is in order. Very qualify for the position." I was anxious to hear the results. "So…?" "So… I think I should say." He extended his hand and said "welcome to The Student Council Committee." Hearing that I got so happy. Both my hands grab his.

"Thank you President Williams!" I said while our hands shook rapidly. Seeing that I let go immediately. "I'm sorry!" I said nervously. "That's alright Ms. Clay." He said calmly. "Well excuse me. I'll see you tomorrow, President Williams."

POV Normal:

With joy on her face Mira exited the Student Council President office. Getting up from his desk chair he looked out the window holding Mira's picture. "Yes I could use someone like you. More ways than one Ms. Clay." An evil smirk appearing on his face.

**That's it for now. Next chapter will have a flashback of how the gang came to this dimension. I want to name the dimension Neo Earth. But I'm not really sure. Tell me what you think about the name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**


	12. Episode Ten

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. This chapter is about how the Brawlers landed in a new dimension. This is mostly a flashback. So enjoy. Oh and in this chapter there is a special guest. One of my OC. Theirs a connection with him involve in mysterious disappearance. What is it well you'll find out…. Now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

Chapter Ten: Neo Earth Welcomes All! Part One

_**Flashback….**_

POV Normal:

_Arriving at the destination. They made a conclusion. Billy was right. But where does this mysterious portal lead to. Before anyone said a word. Marucho stepped up and started talking. "I'm going to go get my scanner. I'll be back"_

POV Normal:

Waiting for Marucho return, the gang waited paiently for him. But of course there is always trouble lerking when you least expect it. And trouble always spell D.A.N. in Runo's case. Out of everyone Dan and Billy was the most impatient.

"When is he coming back? How long do we have to wait? I'm sick of waiting!?" Dan complained. "Me too!" Billy agreed.

"Hey you guys! Just chill. Marucho said hell be back. Its only been five minutes."? Mira stated.

"It feels like hours!" Billy whinned. Dan showed his boredom by throwing rocks. Throwing them at a near distance to the portal, Runo hit Dan right hand that was filled with rocks, knocking them back on the ground. "Hey! Why'd you do that?" Dan asked.

"Because it got annoying. And we don't know what that thing is, so its best if you don't throw objects near the thing." She said calmly, even though she was irritated.

"Come on Runo. Let Dan throw the damn rocks. Its best if we keep him busy. Or else you want to hear him complain some more." Ace said. "He's right. I cant take no more complaints. Its worse enough Billy wont shut up." Shun said with irritation in his voice.

"I cant help it. I'm bored." Billy justified himself. "Then go make out with Julie!" Runo shouted. Billy and Julie both looked at each other. She gave him a look saying _("I'm not in the mood.") _So Billy instead kept quiet, along with Dan.

Observing the swirling portal Mira got a little closer to it. "Mira what are you doing!" Ace shouted. "I'm just taking a look. Ill be fine." "Yeah but still, don't get to close." Ace said with worry. "Yes _Dad_." Mira teased. Seeing the portal closely, Mira can tell that it had a strange feeling to it. Looking back at the gang she mostioned Alice to come and see. Since they both are well know about science, all because of relatives. Mira asked Alice what does she think it leads to and other things. Alice gave her opinion and said it would be best to wait for Marucho so that he can scan it for more detail.

Moving away they made it back to their seats. The night air was getting a little more chilly, Julie wished she brought out her jacket.

It was now twenty mintes since Marucho left and the brawlers was now getting tired. Alice felled asleep on Shuns shoulder with his arms wrapped around her, Runo was dozing off but trying to stay awake. Billy gave Julie his jersey to wear since she was cold, the only ones who wasn't tired was Dan, Mira and Ace. Dan went back to throwing rocks.

That is when everything change. While throwing the rocks for three minutes Ace saw Mira head bobbed and placed his hand on her shoulder so that way she could lean on him. "You don't have to do that Ace. I'm…. (yawn) fine." Sleepy she said. "Rest for a bit. I'll wake you when Marucho comes." Ace told her. "(yawn) thank you." She didn't resist him.

Dan kept throwing the rocks. With his last rock in his hand he threw it, just a little too hard. The last swing landed right inside the portal. As that happened, the portal started to swirl really fast. Not only that but it became like a vacuum and began to suck up everything near by it. With the sudden change the gang was stuck at pace. The slightest movement could drag them in the vertex.

"DAN! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Runo shouted angerly, holding on to a bench. "Threw a rock!" Dan said with a grip around Runo waist. With everyone holding onto something, a loose object felled in the twist. "AHH! MY WALET!" Julie screamed. With the sucktion becoming more forceful and the swirl much fatser then before. The gang was starting to lose grip on the objects holding them in place.

"OH GOD I'M SLIPPING!" Julie hand gave way on the bench was getting sucked in, until Billy grabed hold of her hand. "I GOT YOU BABE!" "DON'T LET ME GO BILLY!" Julie said worried.

Dan couldn't hold on any more so his arms just let go. Runo grabbed him but was caught in along with Dan. "AHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed. "DAN! RUNO!" The gang yelled.

Eventually, the portal got them all. After Dan and Runo. Alice and Shun followed behind as a glass bottle from the trashcan hit Shun in back of the head. Which lead him to lose consciousness. Mira tired to help them but instead lead both her and Ace in the portal. The light poll hold Julie and Billy to the ground became loose and gave way. Now everyone was inside a portal to lead them to…. Who knows where?

**Sorry guys, having internet access trouble. So for this short moment in logining and stuff, I posted the new chapter. It was hard to do now got to go before I cant log out… smh. See you… whenever I get access again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**


	13. Episode Eleven

**Here it is part two. I haven't done this in a while so here is a new segment of fun facts.**

**Fun fact: In a previous chapter, I put that the dimension there on is called Solaria. This name was inspired of the show Winx Club (truth be told, I wanted to create an original name, but that word kept popping in my head. I gave in and put that for now, until I come up with a better name). Neo Earth is what the dimension is really called. Solaria is one of the land marks. There are more continents, Solaria is just the main one. **

**That's it for fun facts, now here is chapter 11****.**

Previously on Before and After

"_DAN! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Runo shouted angrily, holding on to a bench. "Threw a rock!" Dan said_

"_I GOT YOU BABE!" "DON'T LET ME GO BILLY!" Julie said worried_

"_AHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed. "DAN! RUNO!" The gang yelled. _

Chapter Eleven: Neo Earth Welcomes All Part 2

POV Alice:

Waking up I saw myself on the ground with my hair filled with grass. Looking around I saw the others unconscious. _What happened to us? _I tired to get up but something was holding me down. It was Shun!? With his head on my lap, I saw his face was bloody. _Now I remember! We felled in the portal, but. Where did we go too? _Feeling him stir, I looked down to see his gorgeous honey brown eyes. "Shun how do you feel?" "Head throbbing dizzy." He tried to put his hand on his head, I placed mines on top of his to put it back down. "Your head is bleeding. Let me clean you up." I said taking out a cloth inside my pocket. Moving Shuns body to the ground I sat up to find some water. "I'll be right back, I promise." I told him before I left from his side.

Knowing him, he would worry. What choice do I have? To clean the blood I needed the cloth to be wet. Looking around I saw a lake. Walking to it I had a funny feeling. Like I was being watched. Wetting the cloth I stood back up to head back to the others. As I started to walk I felt the presence again. This time it was much stronger.

Shun always said to never look back when you feel like you are being followed. That's what I did. I kept straight away. Running back, giving off I don't suspect a thing. That's another thing he taught me. Don't let the follower know that he is following you, don't let them know you know there following you. _Keep calm and act like nothing is wrong. _

Almost back I took a different route, whoever is behind me I'm not leading him to the others. Taking a different route, wasn't the best idea. Now I'm an open target, a clear area. No trees, bushes to cover myself. Just open plain.

The feeling is getting stronger, _like it's behind me_. Not knowing how right I was.

POV Shun:

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Alice! I knew I should have gone with her_! Getting off the ground, I stumble a bit from the head injury._ I_ _don't have time to be getting dizzy! Alice needs me!_ Moving each step little by little, I knew that I won't make it to Alice in time. _I need to get help! But who?_

"Ah man! What's going on?" Looking to my left I saw Dan getting up. "Dan!" "Yo Shun… What the hell happened to your head!?" Running towards me. "That's not important… Alice is in trouble I heard her… she needs help." Trying to stand up on my feet, it's hard to do when having dizzy spells. "Okay I'll go get her but you need to sit. I mean look at you! Your all covered in blood." Dan Stated.

"What's with all the noise?" Dan and I saw Runo getting up from the ground. "Alice is in trouble I'm going to go help… watch Shun!" "DAN! Wait!" It was too late, Dan already vanished in the forest.

_Please Alice… please be alright._

POV Alice:

This is great. I'm running for my life in some forest. What's worst is that its night time. Whatever is chasing me is coming up close. _I have to lose it before it follows me to the others. _Tripping over a tree stump, I landed on the ground hard. Lifting myself up was pointless, I twisted my ankle. Now I can't move.

With the moonlight on me, coming to light are my followers. They were wolves! Eye contact with one of them I saw it drooling, it hit the ground and it started to melt? _Is- is that acid!? _There were five wolves. Most likely all of them has acid. I was trying not to panic, but my situation isn't getting any better.

_I'm… I'm going to die! Shun I'm sorry… I won't make it back. _After my last drop of hope gone, I was saved by… fireworks? With a loud bang, three shots filled the sky with beautiful multi colors. Getting scared, the wolves back away and left me at peace. I almost started to cry. _Thank god! I'm alive! _Not caring who saved me, I'm just glad they did. _I know it was a strange coincidence, but it still helped. _"ALICE!" _That sounded like Dan. _"ALICE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" "DAN! I'M OVER HERE!"

Seeing Dan brought so much joy. So glad that someone found me. "Alice! Thank god you're alright! Shun would have killed me." He stated. "Yes… I'm okay. How did you find me?" I asked. "Truth is I really don't know. I just started running hoping I'll find you." "Well I'm glad you did." I told him.

"Yeah me too. Let's leave before we run into trouble." I couldn't agree more, but my ankle. "Dan… I can't move. I twisted my ankle while running." He turned around, lifting me up from the ground. He gave me a quick smile. "No sweat Alice. I'll do enough walking for the both of us." He said as he started walking. "Thank you Dan." With a reassuring smile as I felled asleep.

POV Runo:

_Where are they? I'm starting to get worried. _"Whoa! Fireworks!" I heard Julie said. Looking up in the sky at Julie direction. I saw the beautiful colors. "So pretty! But who would shot fireworks all the way out here?" Julies right about that. Who would come this far, for fireworks? I wanting to go take a look I told the others that I'll be right back. Hearing their protest, I ignored them as I kept going. Not being able to see in the dark, thinking this wasn't too bright of an idea. _This is something Dan would do. _Climbing up a small rock ledge, my foot slip and crashed into something.

"OWW! That hurt's." I said. "Yeah I know!" I looked around to see who said that. "Down here." It sounded like a _guy_. "Please get off of me!" He said below me. Getting from on top of him I apologize to him. "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SIT ON YOU! YOU SEE I-" "It's okay, you don't have to explain. I do have a question." I looked up at him. With are eyes connected, he stopped brushing the dirt off him and was _staring at me? _"Umm… you okay?" "Huh… Y-yeah I'm fine! (Clears throat) What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was going to ask the same question."

"I have a cabin nearby." He said.

"Really!? I have an injured friend who got hit in the head. Can we use your first aid kit?" I asked him.

"Sure I guess. But how do I know if I can trust you?" _He has a point. _

"I could be asking you the same thing! But this is important. Come with me I can take you there and show you I'm not lying." I told him. Before I lead the way to my friends. I wanted to know his name.

"Before I take another step. I want to know your name, it's a safety reason." "Tony. Last name doesn't matter. So who are you?" "Runo… my last name is none of your business."

POV Dan:

Making it back to the others, noticing Runo was missing. Ace told me that Runo went off somewhere. _I told her to stay put! Damn it!_

Heading off to search for her, I saw her coming from around the tree, with some strange guy!? "Runo! Where did you go?" Julie asked. _Yeah and who is this creep? _I thought to myself. "I'm fine! But I found help. He has a cabin close, we can treat shun there."

"How do we know we can trust him?" I said slightly annoyed. "Because Shun needs medical treatment and Tony told the town hear is 5 miles from here!" Suspecting who Tony might be, I looked him in the eye. Pulling him by the arm I led him to the side. "I don't trust you! But I do trust _my girlfriend_. So I'll believe her." In a whisper voice, hinting that me and Runo are together. "Fine by me." He whispered back. "My cabin is this way! Follow me."

**That's it for part 2. Part 3 will be soon, but not too soon. Anyway hoped you enjoyed. Here is a preview of next chapter. **

_**Next time on Before and After: HS**_

"_HAHAHA! I can't believe you guys got caught by Sharleen!"_

"_It's not easy being a demon. You have to watch your back constantly."_

"_Runo I love you, and one day when the time is right. We'll be ready to do it again."_

"_Hello Ms. Clay, ready to start the Student Council?" _

"_I would love to take your class Mr. Yamada." _

"_I'll like you to meet Lauren Williams. She's the telepath I told you about."_

"_Hey Tony! Long time no see buddy!"_

"_Let's go Karaoke!"_

"_Shopping is more Julie's thing. I'm a laid back kind of girl."_

"_I don't trust that Council President… Keep a close eye on your friend."_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**


	14. Episode Twelve

**I'm back! No I would like to say this is not part 3 of chapter eleven. This chapter isn't a flashback; it's at the present now. Well before the new chapter here is some Fun Facts!**

**Fun Facts: Neo Earth Welcomes All. Wasn't supposed to be a three part thing. But I ran out of words to say, and I was getting busy by the minute. I wanted to post a chapter quick and then have extra time to do the rest. So that's how that went. Tony was supposed to be in chapter ten. Not eleven. **

Chapter Twelve: President's/ Telepath's/ Vampire's/ The crazy mix of School!

POV Ren:

"HAHAHA! I can't believe you guys got caught by Sharleen!"

Laughing my ass off, I can't believe Dan would want to _do it_ by the school lockers. I mean come on that's dumb! And Runo, she surprised me! Wow this is just too funny!

"Okay Ren, we get it. Please stop laughing at us." Runo pleaded.

"Are you kidding me!? This is a month's worth of laughing at! Runo I thought you was better than this?" Runo started to blush; Dan had a mixture of embarrassment and being upset.

"Knock it off Ren! Runo feels bad enough, you are making it worst." Fabia stated. "This is funny shit! Don't look at me like that!" Yelling at her for giving me a dirty look. "Enough you two! Anyway the only one we should be sorry for is poor Sharleen." Mira said. Everyone besides Dan and Runo, eyes were on the vampire princess.

"What?" Sharleen asked confused. "It must have been a shock." Ace said. "Yeah! I mean who would want to see someone _do it_ while coming to school." "I have to agree with Julie. How do you feel?" I said, hoping Sharleen would give her opinion. "It's no different than watching porn." She stated with a shrug. Now everyone's attention was on her.

"You watch porn?" Shun asked. "No. But I heard it's kind of like that." She said. "Who did you…" "Alright! That's enough talk about it!" Runo said with a furious tone of voice.

"Runo's right. Just let it be." Alice said. Mira, Shun and Dan agreed.

With that conversation over we started to talk about other things. Fabia started talking about how she wants to take up journalism. To me, she would be perfect at everything. And I will support her no matter what she does. I guess that's one of the perks of having a secret crush. No attach feelings.

"Do you know who takes up the class?" Billy asked.

"Yeah some English teacher name Yamada." Fabia said plainly.

"Is it a guy or girl?" I asked. "Does it matter?" She looked at me confuse. "Of course it does… You will have to know t-the umm…" _Why am I stuttering? _

"I'm waiting for an answer Ren." _Yeah me too._

"Maybe he had a loss for words." Alice said.

"Whatever!" _Thank you Alice! _"But you are going to tell me later on." Fabia demanded with a glare look.

"As you wish _princess_. I will obey as you like." With a smirk spread on my face, looking up at Fabia with a bowed head. I can see she had a slight blush with glaring eyes. _Love her facial expressions. _

POV Ace:

After leaving the gang at the cafeteria. It was just me, Mira, and Sharleen. Sharleen was heading towards the roof top while I was walking Mira to the Student President office.

"You enjoy being a body president?" Looking at Mira with confusion.

"The science club was filed. It wouldn't matter what club I do here. As long as I have things to do… What about you? Not taking up a club?" Mira said with a smug smile.

"Nah… known suits me in perfection." Giving her the same smug smile.

"You are just too much… oh look where here." Seeing the front door sign that read **Student Council** in bold letters. Giving her a kiss on the lips, we set up a meeting place after her duties was over. All that was left was Sharleen and me. Walking the direction we came from, she whispered in my ear… "I don't trust that Council President… Keep a close eye on your _friend_."

Whipping my head to her, I was going to ask what she meant. But she was already out of sight. Turning to the hallway window, I saw it was open. _This wasn't open before… so that's where she left out at. _Feeling the strong breeze, I felt a bad feeling in my gut.

POV Mira:

"Hello Ms. Clay, ready to start the Student Council?" The president asked joyfully.

"Yeah kind of nerves." Told him honestly.

"Don't need to be. You're smart and confident. I'm sure you will be fine… if not well just kick you out."

… "I'm only joking Ms. Clay! Now shall we begin with the first assignment?" Mira complexion came back after the bad joke. "Can hardly wait." In a sarcastic manner.

POV Fabia:

I wonder what Ren wanted to say? I swear he can be so mysterious, wish I knew what was going on in that head of his. He can be so mysterious, but all the way annoying. Teasing me like always. _Taking sheer pleasure out of my pain, such a jerk sometimes. _Like a bothersome brother.

Walking further down the hall, I heard music coming from one of the classrooms, looking around I saw a sign that read **Music Room #1**. _It must be coming in here. _Opening the door, I saw a very handsome young man on the piano. He had brownish blonde hair, around Dan skin tone. Can't deny he is a major hottie, but I can also see he isn't wearing the school uniform. _Must be a teacher, a very attractive teacher at that._

I applaud after the piano keys stop moving. He turned around and started bowing. "I didn't realize someone besides me was here." He said with a smile. _Wow he is just too cute for his own good. Including when he smiles._ "Sorry I was just on my way to the journalism club. I couldn't help but hear beautiful piano playing in here." I told him. "Ah I see. Well thank you for the compliment." With a gentle smile.

"What was that song by? If you don't mind me asking."

"Mines. I compose my own music. It's a talent… sort of hobby I picked up in my teenage years."

"No offense, but you still look like a teenager." I said giggling.

"(Laughing along with me) Ha-ha I suppose your right. I graduated college two years ago. At the same time I got an internship at this school."

"Been working here ever since."

"You are correct miss. I'm sorry you said you were on your way to the journalism club, right? I don't want to take up too much of your time."

"Not at all. I just wanted to send in my application to sign up for it. Besides I heard the teacher that does the club is way too busy."

"Meaning?"

"That he barely has time for the club. I heard he teaches the music club… Wait. Are you the journalism teacher?"

"Guilty as charge."

"OMG! I am so embarrass! I made a complete fool of myself!" I said covering my face.

"Not at all. You are a funny fool." He said laughing. "I'm only teasing. You have interesting expressions."

I pouted at the fact I was being teased again. I must be a teased target. "Glad that I amuse you so much." Very sarcastic I said. "Hahaha! Oh don't be so upset. I would like for one of my club members to like me." "Wait. I'm in the club?" "Why of course. Not too many people can make me laugh, or even amuse me. If you can do that to me then I would love to see what you could do to our readers. With I'm hoping good writing skills." He said with a smirk. "Yes of course. My skills are the best, if I do say so." I told him confidently. "Good to know. But I'll be the judge of that. I would like an interview examination on your skills by doing an article on one of our… not so impressive column section. If you are as good as you claim, then the readers would be addicted." He said.

"Yeah I would do it, what column am I doing?" I asked. "The whole newspaper." I stayed silent. "We are not very popular with our students… I tried all I could with the newspaper club but nothing was any good. So we canceled the whole newspaper all together… no point in trying. I was going to cancel it tomorrow… so that's where you come in. If you are good then the readers should be pouring in!" Motioned his hands dramatically doing impression of rain drops.

"(Giggling) Trust me. They won't be able to stand the wait of the next issue." Confidently I said pumping my fist. "I would love to take your class Mr. Yamada." "Then I look forward to having you miss…?" "Fabia Sheen." I motioned my hand to shake his. Grabbing my hand, he smiled gently. "Glad to have you Fabia Sheen." _I have a good feeling about him and this school year. _

POV Dan:

"Runo I love you, and one day when the time is right. We'll be ready to do it again." I told her.

"I know that Dan… just after today. I'm just so embarrassed!" She raised her voice a bit.

"You don't think I am! (sigh) look, I won't do this to you again I promise."

"NOO! I want you too (blushing) there is just a certain time and place for everything." Calming down in a whisper voice.

"Don't worry I learned my lesson. Next time we want to, it will be a special moment… for the both of us." Hoping I reassured her worries. "Promise?" She asked. "Promised." I gave her a slight kiss on the lips to seal the deal. "AW! How cute! You guys never showed public emotion."

Looking in back of me I saw who said that. He has the same skin tone as Jake, black hair that was in braids, good set of muscle just not all muscle. Had on a red jersey jacket, black pants with red converses. Last time the gang and I saw him was when we first arrived to this dimensioned. "Hey Tony! Long time no see buddy!" I said very excited.

"How's it going you two. See you guys are still together." He said. Sounded disappointed.

"What does that mean?" I asked. "Was kind of hoping Runo was available." Making a sad face. "Don't start! Enough with jokes about Runo being single. Runo is mines." I said putting my arms around Runo protectively. "HAHAHA! Still the same old Dan Kuso. Nice to see things haven't change. (Putting his arms up in defensive) Don't worry, Runo is all yours." He said still laughing. "I wish you guys would stop talking about me like I'm an object!" Runo yelled releasing herself out of my arms.

"Nice to see Runo still has that feisty temper. Is the rest of the gang here?"

"Yeah. Our first day in school was yesterday. Official freshmen!" Showed how excited I was to start high school.

"HAHA! Good to know. Aren't you guys supposed to be in class?" Tony asked. "We have free period. Lunch is next after this." Runo explained. "Really!? Well at least I won't be lonely on free period. Let's go up onto the roof. Instead of being in the library having people staring at us." He pointed out. Seeing the librarian glaring at us, as well as the students. "Good idea." I and Runo said in unison.

POV Alice:

"I'll like you to meet Lauren Williams. She's the telepath I told you about." Sharleen introduce the woman to me. She had a tan skin color like Julie's, black hair with red highlights. With blue eyes. I have to say that this woman is beautiful. "Nice to meet you Alice." She seems very nice. "Same to you Ms. Williams." "Hahaha. You're such a nice girl. There isn't that many around anymore. So you're a telepath? I heard about your situation. Having trouble controlling your power?" She asked. "Yes I am. I hear all kinds of voices and I can't stop reading their minds. And I keep having these headaches very often." I told her.

"I see. You say that this just happened yesterday? When these headaches and physic powers accrued?"

"That's correct. I asked Sharleen for help. (Short giggles) And I'm guessing that's why your hear."

"Right, my first experience is when I was eight. So I am most defiantly experience. Their isn't that many of us with this unique power. I've only met two in my entire life, my mom god rest her soul and another girl around your age." Lauren explained. "_Amazing back ground story_." Sharleen said very sarcastic tone. "But can we get on with this? We don't have all day."

"HAHA! You are never going to change, huh Sharleen. That's why I like you. Offer still stands, to marry my cute little brother. I think-"

"Don't start." Sharleen gave her a glare.

"Fine… I know when to stop. But you…" Turning to look at me. "Meet me at my office after school is over… we can go to my house and start the session. Is that alright for you?" She asked.

"That's perfect! Thank you Ms. Williams." I thanked her while bowing my head.

"You can call me Lauren if you want." She said with a smile.

"No thank you… I feel more comfortable saying Ms. Williams."

"HAHA! You're such a sweetie pie! I feel like its more fun being around _you _then _Sharleen_." With a smirk.

"It's not easy being a demon. You have to watch your back constantly." Sharleen said.

"What does that mean!" Lauren shouts out.

"That if you like me… something is wrong." Said with a smile.

"I don't care if you're a vampire. All people and creators are the same to me… stop talking down on you. Acting like you're a freak of nature." Lauren stated.

"Well excuse the hell out of me…" Before Sharleen could finish the roof door swing open showing Dan, Runo and _Tony_? "Alice, Sharleen, what are you doing up here?" Dan asked. "Could ask you the same question." Sharleen said rolling her eyes. "Sis? Why you up here?" All except Sharleen looked at Lauren.

"Your Tony big sister?" I asked. "Sure am… I see that you also know him." She walked up and gave Tony a hug. "Good to see you little brother… sissy poo missed you!" She said in a mushy tone. "_Sissy Poo_?" Runo asked. "Don't start Runo… Sis let go!" Yelled in embarrassment.

"I swear those too are so weird." Sharleen said in frustration. "(Giggle) I can see that." I said.

Lunch Time

POV Runo:

"Shopping is more Julie's thing. I'm a laid back kind of girl." I told Sharleen. The gang decided to tell about themselves to Sharleen. "Yeah with a bad short temper." I heard Dan murmured. I hit him in back of the head for that comment. "And very abusive I see.?" Sharleen said with a sly smile. "You have no idea… this is an everyday thing for those two!" Julie said. "It's irritating after a while." I heard Shun said with frustration.

"Good to know… but do you think it was necessary to hit him with your fist?" Sharleen asked me.

"Don't worry… he will be fine." I stately said.

"Do find joy in hitting him?" Ace asked.

"It sure does look fun." Sharleen smiled poking him with a fork.

"OW! Why you do that Runo!? Why are you jabbing me with a fork!?" Dan yelled.

"Just to see if you were alive." Sharleen said calmly. "Great to have you back." Every started laughing at what she said, even Shun.

"Since Tony is back I have a suggestion!" Julie said standing on her chair.

"What?" Ren asked.

"Let's go Karaoke!" Julie shrieked. We all looked at her. The idea doesn't sound too bad.

"HAHA! Why not… but get down Julie everyone is staring at you." Tony stated motioned his head to the other students.

"Great! Sharleen you should come!" With hope Julie looked at her.

"What the hell… I guess this wouldn't kill me." Sharleen shrugged. Julie walked over to her and gave her famous bone crushing hugs. "Get… you… boobs… out of my face!" Sharleen struggle to get out of her grip. We all couldn't help but laugh.

After School

POV Sharleen:

Alice and I are walking to Lauren's office. I told Alice that she is a school nurse, and that her father is the school's principal. That's one of the reasons she hates being called _Ms. Williams_, students mistake her for his wife.

Arriving at her office, knocking on the door with no answer I just walked in. There was a note on her desk. I began to read it;

Dear Sharleen & Alice

I'm sorry, but I have to attend a school meeting with the principal and the rest of the school's committee councilors. So you are free to go home, we will start the session tomorrow Alice. Again sorry and have a safe trip home.

P.S, Don't eat the innocent alive Sharleen

_What the fuck does that mean!?_ "Sharleen what does she mean by that?" Alice asked. "Hell if I know." I said crumbling up the note. "Come on… let's go to that _karaoke thing_." Alice gave me a smile. Grabbing my arm she led the way to the karaoke shop. _This is a long ass day._

**Sorry guys! No internet access since something is messing with it. (Very UPSET) I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I know it will be out when I have access again until then I will see you next time. Again sorry for the wait, slow updates, etc. I will be making a whole lot of chapters since I have no access. See you soon ****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**


	15. Episode Thirteen

**I don't know how long it's been since I last updated! Still having trouble with internet. Well here is chapter thirteen. This chapter will have M rated scene. You are warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

Chapter Thirteen: Karaoke Show

POV Sharleen:

I'm actually having a good time here. I don't remember the last time I had this much fun, it's been too long. "Okay hearing Billy's _terrible _voice, who wants to go up next?" Julie shouted. "My voice is not terrible!" "Yeah it is! Sounded like a whole bunch of whales!" Runo laughed. "Please! You should not be talking, when you sing it sounds like dogs barking!" Dan smirked while laughing.

"Excuse me! I play around when i sing at karaoke!" Runo said.

"Sure babe. It's okay that you can't sing." Dan smiled.

"Oh boy here they go." Mira sighed. "You guys are right. This does happen often." I said.

"That's not it. Dan knows Runo can sing hell we all know she can." Mira said.

"Before you and Alice came here. Runo said she won't be singing, so he is pushing her buttons to sing." Ace stated holding Mira around him.

"That's it I'll prove to you I can sing!" _Wow she felled for it. _

"Then why don't we have a competition… boys vs. girls." Julie said with a smile.

"Fine with me!" Dan and Runo said together.

"Okay heads girls, tails boys. Call!" Julie flips the coin. "Tails!" _Guess guys first. _

POV Shun:

I don't know how I always get mixed up in Dan and Runo bickering. "Okay girls will select the song." Julie pressed the randomize button. _Please don't let it be some girly song._ I prayed. "The song is Hey Lover By LL Cool J Ft Boys to Men!" Julie said with excitement. _Someone please kill me! _I sigh with annoyance, while the girls are laughing there asses off. "I don't know this song!" Billy screamed. "Too bad!" Mira yelled. "Show us what you got!" Sharleen said still laughing.

"Fuck it let's just do it." Ace said. "I agree, after this I say we get Dan for this." Everyone agreed with me. "What did I do!?" Dan yelled confuse. "Stop staling boys!" Runo yelled out enjoying our struggle. "Don't worry guys I can do this, just back me up with the chorus." Tony said very confident. "Yeah I heard this song before I think I can do it to." Ren backing up Tony. "Alright guys let's do it." Dan whispered. _I'm still going to kill him for this._

POV Normal:

Hey Lover

By: LL Cool J ft Boyz To Men

(Best to listen to song and picture the following)

_Ren does intro while looking at Fabia, she notice and started blushing. The guys except Tony start humming_

Ren: I've been watching you from afar, for as long as I can remember

You are all a real man can need and ever ask for

This is love

This is more than a crush

_Tony comes up front and starts rapping to Sharleen_

Tony: It was Harlem at the Rucker

I saw with your man smiling, huh, a coach bag in your hand

I was laying in the coup with my hat turned back we caught eyes for a moment, and that was that

So skated off, as you strolled off looking at them legs, god damn they look so soft (Dan: So fine)

_Tony takes Sharleen hand, pulling her up to her feet_

I gotta take ya from your man that's my mission

If his love is real he got ta handle competition, you only knew about 5 months (Ren: That's right)

Besides he drinks too much and smokes too many bluntes

And I've been working out every day thinking bout you, looking at my own eyes in the rear view

Catching flash backs of our eye contact

Wish I could lay ya on your stomach and caress your back

I would hold ya in my arms and ease your fears

I can't believe it, I hadn't had a crush in years

_The guys sing the chorus, while Tony pretends to whisper things to Sharleens ear_

Chorus: Hey lover, hey lover, (Shun: This is more than a crush)

Hey lover, hey lover, (Ace: This is more than a crush)

Lover, hey lover, (Ace: This is more than a crush)

Hey lover, hey lover, this is more than a crush

_Tony takes a seat between Sharleen and Fabia, the girls giggles as he puts his arm around Sharleen with next verse _

Tony: I see you at the bus stop waiting everyday

Your man must think it's safe for you to travel that way, but I don't want to violate your relationship

So I lay back in the cut with a crush that' a trip, still he can't stop me from having daydreams

Tonging you down with huh vanilla ice cream (_Tony licks his lips)_

Kissing on your thighs in the moonlight (_He lifts up Sharleen leg and starts rubbing them)_

Searching your body with my tongue girl all night

I wonder one day could it be, simple dreams turnin into reality

Our love would come down so naturally, we would walk down the isle of destiny

What your man got his hustle on gotcha type scared, break ya off a little chump change to do your hair

That seems to be enough to satisfy your needs, but there's a be a deeper level

If you just follow my lead, hey lover

Chorus: Hey lover, hey lover, (Dan: This is more than a crush)

Hey lover, hey lover, (Ace: This is more than a crush)

Lover, hey lover, (Shun: This is more than a crush)

Hey lover, hey lover, this is more than a crush

_Gets up off the couch, now standing next to the guys_

Tony: last week I saw ya at the mall

Standing at the pay phone bout to make a call, I had a vision it was me on the other end

Telling you come by and then you walked in, I touched you gently with my hands

We talked about traveling the distant lands, escaping all the madness out here in the world

Becoming my wife no longer my girl then, you let your dress fall down to the floor

I kissed you softly and you yearned for more, we experienced pleasure unparalleled

Into an ocean of love we both fell, swimming in timeless, currents of pure bliss

Fantasies interchanging with each kiss, undying passion unities our souls

Together we swim until the point of no control

But it's a fantasy it that you won't come true, we never even spoke and your man still love you

So I'm gonna keep all these feelings inside, keep my dreams alive until the right time

Chorus: Hey lover, hey lover, (Dan: This is more than a crush)

Hey lover, hey lover, (Dan: This is more than a crush)

Lover, hey lover, (Ace: This is more than a crush)

Hey lover, hey lover, this is more than a crush

_After the song ended, the guys took a bow_

POV Sharleen:

I can't believe that they actually did a pretty good job. The girls and I started to clap while Julie began to whistle. "You guys were hot… but… it's time for the pros to take the show. Show time girls!" Julie said with excitement. "Good luck girls." I said plainly. "What do you mean _good luck_? You're singing too sweet heart." Runo said with her hands on her hips.

"I can't sing." I said to them.

"(Cough, cough) liar!" Alice said pretend coughing. I gave her a warning glare.

"Come on! You can't sing as bad as Billy! No offense honey" Julie sweetly said to me.

"What if I don't want to." Crossing my arms.

"Then we win by default! It's not our fault your chicken!" Tony mocked me.

"I'm no chicken" With another glare towards him. Tony, Billy and Dan started doing chicken sounds.

"You're not going to let them get away with that are you?" Runo raised her eyebrows.

"Even _Shun _sang… that doesn't happen often. Besides we can rub their faces when we win." Alice winked at me.

"Fuck it… give me a mic." Holding out my hand. Runo gave me a microphone, I stood from the couch and walked to the girls. The guys sat down, and Dan held the remote to select a song. "Now we pick the song." Dan smirked. "Oh shut up and pick the damn song." I and Mira said. The screen began to randomize. "Okay the song is Mariah Carey Honey" Dan said. "This song is too perfect!" With joy and excitement Julie said. "Randomize again this song Julie always sings it!" Billy yelled out. "HEY! We didn't randomize when Tony knew Her Lover!" Julie shouted back. "She's right… just let them sing the song anyway." Tony said. We all agreed even though Billy kept protesting.

Honey

By: Mariah Carey

_Song starts while the girls sang in harmony_

Alice, Sharleen and Julie: Oh, oh honey got me hooked on you

Julie: Ooooooh hmm.

Ooooooh hmm

Hmm, hmm…

Runo: Oh honey you can have me when you want me

If you simply ask me to be there, and you're the only one who makes me come running

Cause what you got is far beyond compare ooh

Chorus: And it's just like honey

When your love comes over me, oh baby I've got a dependency

Always strung out for another taste of your honey

Alice and Sharleen: It's like honey when it washes over me

You know sugar never ever was so sweet

Sharleen and Fabia: And I'm dying for ya, crying for ya, I adore ya (Julie: Crying)

All: One hit of your love addicted me, now I'm strung out on you darling, don't you see

Fabia: Every night and day, I can hardly wait, for another taste of honey (Alice: Honey)

Julie and Alice: Honey I can't describe

Sharleen: How good it feels inside (Alice: oh, honey)

Alice and Mira: Honey I can't describe

Alice and Sharleen: How good it feels inside (Julie: hey, yeah, oh, oh)

Fabia: I can't be elusive with you honey

Julie: Cause its blatant that I'm feeling you

Fabia: And it's too hard for me to leave abruptly

Alice: Cause you're the only thing I wanna do

Chorus: And it's just like honey

When your love comes over me (Julie: when your love comes over me)

Oh baby I've got a dependency (Julie: someday yea)

Always strung out for another taste of your honey (Julie: Oh Honey)

Fabia and Sharleen: It's like honey when it washes over me

You know sugar never ever was so sweet (Alice: oh I) (Julie: so sweet)

Sharleen and Julie: And I'm dying for you, crying for you, I adore you (Julie: I need you babe)

One hit of your love addicted me

All: Now I'm strung out on you darling

Alice: Don't you see (Julie: boy your love addicted me), every night and day

Mira: I can hardly wait, for another taste of honey (Julie: I can't wait for another)

Fabia: Baby I can hardly wait, gotta have another taste

Alice: Gotta have you now, come on baby, I need your love right now

Come sooth me with your honey

All: oh, oh, honey get me hooked on you

Oh, oh, honey get me hooked on you

All: (Julie: Honey it's like) it's like honey when it washes over me

You know sugar never ever was so sweet (Fabia: oh you know)

And I'm dying for you, crying for you, I adore you (Fabia: I need your love, right now baby)

One hit of your love addicted me

Now I'm strung out on you darling, don't you see (Julie: I, I need)

Every night and day, I can hardly wait, for another taste of honey (Alice: I need a taste of honey)

It's like honey when it washes over me, you know sugar never ever was so sweet (Julie: I need)

And I'm dying for you, crying for you, I adore you (Julie: honey I)

_(Repeat in background)_ (Julie: I need, need, need it

I need it, need it, need it)

One hit of your love addicted me

Now I'm strung out on you darling, don't you see

Every night and day, I can hardly wait, for another taste of honey (Alice: oh honey I, honey I)

It's like honey when it washes over me, you know sugar never ever was so sweet (Julie: I need, need, need it, I need it, need it, need it)

And I'm dying for you, crying for you, I adore you (Julie: I need, need, need it, I need it, need it, need it)

One hit of your love addicted me (Julie: I need, need, need it)

Now I'm strung out on you darling, don't you see (Julie: I need, need, need it)

Every night and day, I can hardly wait, for another taste of honey (Julie: I need, need, need it)

POV Dan:

I always knew Alice and Runo can sing. The others… wow! They all sing good together! Whenever we go to Karaoke Fabia and Mira just watches, while Julie just be too excited to sing and just sounds like she's yelling. But these girls can start their own music career, sounded amazing. The guys and I gave them a standing ovation. Billy starts to whistle saying encore, encore.

"You girls were amazing!" Billy scoops Julie off her feet swinging her around in a hug.

"Your just saying that." Sharleen said. _She looks embarrass. _"Were not… you girls do sound good." Ace plainly said. Shun gave a nod agreeing, standing next to Alice holding her waist.

Making my way to Runo with her arms folded. She looked upset about something. "Runo why so upset?" I asked. "Nothing…" She said. I'm not buying it.

"Tell me what's up?" Leaning my head on hers. To my surprise it was a kiss on the check. With wide eyes, puzzled. She looked ashamed, more all embarrass. "Runo are you blushing?" With a sly smile. "Your blushing too!" Looking from the corner of her eye. I laughed then picked her up bridal style.

"DAN! PUT ME DOWN!" Pounding my back. Setting her down away from the others outside in the hallway in the corner of the room we was in. I gave her a passionate kiss. Out of breath we both separated. Getting some air we locked eyes.

"Dan… I… don't- Mhm" Capturing her lips but this time more force. My tongue slithers inside her mouth grazing her tongue. In a fearless battle of dominance, my hand inside her shirt cupping her left breast. Letting out a soft moan I pulled her lips back to mines. None of us quitting the tongue battle, we kept going until we made it to an empty room across from the room we rented. Locking the door behind me, leading Runo to the couch. Adjusting herself on the couch she starts to feel up and down my chest.

Tugging on the edge of my shirt, I got the message. Striping out of my shirt, we both started at each other. "Runo… we don't have to do this." I told her. I wasn't to convince that I wanted to stop. My voice was horse, didn't sound like myself. "I know… I'm almost at my limit… I don't want to stop… but I also don't feel like I'm ready." She said. We both stayed in silence. "So what do we do now?" She asked in confusion. Looking for an answer in my eyes. Ruffling my hair, grabbing hold of her hands to mine, "Nothing… we can still make-out?" A playful smirk on my face. "… I don't mind…" Putting her head down. She is so innocent, even though she talks a big game, the way she acts when we are alone. A complete different person. Doesn't matter what kind of emotion she shows; anger, sad, happy, frustrated, joy, excitement, outraged, jealous, lust… mostly every emotion in the book. No matter her mood I will always want to protect her and be with her forever. Everything about her is only for my eyes and vice versa to her.

I can honestly I love her. "Runo… I meant what I said earlier… we don't have to rush." Hoping she'll look at me. "I know… I feel the same way… it's just so hard to keep my hands off of you." Sinking her head lower to her knees. A smile plaster on my face, lifting up her chin so I can see her face. "You know you can be so cute when your honest. Should show it more often." "What the-" "But only towards me, and me alone." Being serious. "I'm the only that can see your cute side…" Holding a tight grip on my hands.

"Dan… alright. I swear I don't know what to do with you." Leaning her head on mines. "Stay with me…" Cupping her face, giving another kiss. But this kiss was different, less lust and more love.

POV Ren:

After seeing Dan pulled Runo outside, we all continued what we was doing not really caring about them. I know I wasn't. My concern was on Fabia. She's been quiet since we came here, like in a daze. I tried to get her attention, but nothing work. I wonder what's on her mind.

POV Fabia:

I wonder why I'm so damn happy. I just don't get it!? Talking with Mr. Yamada this morning put me in a really good mood. Not only that, but talking to him, I had a blush on my face. Why? I don't understand. Maybe after this I'll talk to the girls on video chat, I need to get this off my chest. What's worst is Ren keep glancing at me! Like I did something wrong! I would have said something to him by now. But the whole thing with Yamada is so… URGH! _I'm so fucking frustrated!_

POV Ace:

20 Minutes Later

It's been a whole twenty minutes since Dan and Runo left. "Maybe they went home?" Julie suggested. "That could be true. But Alice is still here. Runo would go home together with her." Mira stated. "Well Alice is here with Shun… she might have thought Shun would take her home." Julie said in Billy's arms.

"You want me to go check?" Billy asked. "You don't have to babe." Julie not wanting to get out of his arms. "Its fine I need to grab a soda… we ran out."

"Your right… hey you think you can get me a drink." I asked. "Sure man… anyone else wants a soda?" Everyone raised their hands. Billy took everyone order and left to grab the drinks.

POV Billy:

Outside The Hallway

Closing the door I walked to the soda machine until I heard some strange noises. Going up close to the door across from our room, I listen in to what the sound was.

"Ah, ah… Mhm… Oh god, aha… Dan I'm at my limit… ah, ah Dan… I- I'm a…"

"I know me too…"

"OH, Dan… Dan… Dan… Dan, AHHHHH!"

"Fuck… Runo!"

POV Tony:

I was worried about Dan and Runo. They've been gone for far too long. My thought were interrupted when Billy came in, breathing very hard. "What the hell happened!" I asked.

"Yeah, where our sodas?" Sharleen more concerned about her Grape soda.

"Forget the soda! I know where Runo and Dan have been." He said looking up at us. His face is all flush.

"Good to know… where are they?" Mira asked. "Across the hall…" Billy said out of breath. "Why are they-" "THEIR HAVING SEX!" Billy finished cutting off Ace. "You're lying" Ren not believing it, and neither am I. "ITS TRUE! I was going to the soda machine until I heard noises. I got close to the door and heard Runo moaning!" Billy giving us a look that states the truth.

"I can't believe it!" Julie said with a hand on her forehead. "Me either." Mira said plainly. "Why don't we go see." Sharleen said amused by this. "Cant. What I heard they already finished." Billy said with a straight face. "I don't buy it… sorry. I have to see it or believe it." Sharleen crossed her arms. "How about we ask when we video chat?" Fabia said. "Great idea! Sharleen do you have video chat?" Julie asked.

"Which one."

"Core Star"

"That's the only one I have… yeah I'll chat with you later." Sharleen putting her hands in back of her head. "Perfect… should we leave them or wait?" Julie asked. "Leave!" They all said. Getting up from the couch, I saw on the coffee table Runo's wallet was still there. Holding it in my hands I felt a strange pain in my chest, wonder why?

**Chapter over! Next chapter will be the video chat, please stay tune, lovely readers. Don't want to miss the drama.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

**Please R&R**


	16. Episode Fourteen

**Alright here is the webcam conversation guys. Enjoy****.**

Chapter Fourteen: Girl Talk

POV Runo:

Dan walked me back home after our… little contact sensation. It was the best night of my life. Of course it hurt at first but was still incredible. At the front step of my house, we said our goodbyes as I closed the door behind me. On cloud nine I ran upstairs to tell Alice what happened. Opening my door I saw that Alice was on webcam with the girls. "Hey guys!" With joy and happiness in my voice, skipping over to my bed, to lay down. Feeling a whole bunch of stares at me I looked up to see what's wrong.

"Why you guys staring at me?" I asked. "Nothing… did you had a fun time today?" Julie asked. Raising my eyebrow I sat up placing my elbow on the bed to support me. "Yeah… why?" Looking for an answer. "Just wondering where you got that hickey on your neck." Mira smirked. Rushing to a mirror I glance at my neck. Hearing the laughter from them, I notice that I just got caught. "Y-you guys ugh… I can't believe you." I half shouted half whisper. "HAHAHAHAH! Sorry Runo I-I couldn't help it… HAHA… I never thought you would actually… (Stop talking and continue laughing)." Red in the face I pouted slumping on the bed. "Okay you caught me… stop laughing." Sounding annoyed.

"So it's true you did had sex with Dan in the room across from us!?" Fabia said wide eye. "It wasn't meant to happen. It just…" I couldn't finish my sentence, I was blushing too much. "You don't have to be embarrass Runo… we all did it at some point." Alice rubbing my back trying to keep me calm. All agreed except for Fabia and Sharleen. "Hey Sharleen you've been quiet… feeling okay?" Julie asked concern. Sharleen glance at the screen and shrugged her shoulders, "Just tired… been up since 4 in the morning." "Why up so early." I asked her hoping all attention would be on Sharleen. "Had rough night's sleep… nightmare." She told us. We all felt bad. She looked really pale; Sharleen stood up and gave us one last glance. "I have to go; I'll see you guys in school." Saying that she logged off. I notice Fabia was fidgeting, "Fabia… what's wrong you seem dazed out." Fabia jumped and turn to the screen. "I'm fine… (Sigh) I guess I'm thinking about someone." She said.

"_Thinking about someone_!?" We all said in unison. "Yeah… he's really handsome, smart, funny, and I think I'm crushing on him." Fabia blushed. Everyone was shock, Julie was more excited. (Loud squeal) OMG! Who is he!? When did this happen!? OMG I need to know!" Julie jumping up and down. "Julie be calm… Fabia how do you know you like the guy?" Mira asked. "W-well… we started talking… I felt some type of connection… can't stop thinking about him… every time I do, I start to blush. I guess that's why I been a daze today." Fabia covering her face with her face.

"When did you meet?" Alice joining the conversation. "Today."

"_Today_? You don't know the guy… I don't think your crushing." Telling her plainly. "Yeah well, tell my heart this. It won't stop beating… it speeds up whenever I think about him." Fabia face still covered, but can tell that she's blushing. "Girl you got it bad!" Julie all-knowing said.

**This chapter is short! Next chapter will be with Sharleen after she left the webcam. Here is a sneak peek!**

"_She's… my friend… I won't take a bite out of her blood…"_

"_Ah I see. Ever since you destroyed the last Shinma… you've been pretty boring!"_

"_Pure, is a symbol… or statement. Correct, no one is pure. It means what they do, a kind heart. Helps others then themselves, usually it would be a virgin who you will call pure in body. There are plenty of them, not pure in soul."_

_My grandmother thought it was a good idea, and it was. Some vampire thought she was a great leader, others thought she was unqualified because of her background. Being half vampire and half human._

"_SHARLEEN!"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers **


	17. Episode Fifteen

**Hello again, still having internet troubles. But I was able to post the next chapter!**

**Fun Facts: On chapter thirteen, when the guys sang I couldn't picture anything in particular of who they sing like. The girl's case, it's different. Here are voices of who the girls sing like;**

**Runo's singing voice: Christina Aguilera; I think she has a perfect voice for her, I picture Runo with a Christina Aguilera voice. Hits that high note. Every time I hear any of her music now I can see Runo.**

**Julie's singing voice: Christina Milian; I don't know, I just think it suits her. Only difference I think Julie would hit more high notes like Mariah Carey. When you picture her sing, think of Christina Milian, and when she hits high notes it's still Christina… just higher… I guess. Don't know how to describe it. Sorry!**

**Alice's singing voice: Mello, calm, sweet voice. I can't picture Alice with any singer that I can think of. But just know she has a soft voice, and that she can hit a high note. The high note part… well be later reveal in another chapter. **

**Sharleen's singing voice: Tamia; A calm voice but not soft. That's how I picture Sharleen voice, I decided this with the song; I'm So Into BY Tamia. It just suits her. And in a chapter she sang Japanese. Well I will later explain in another fun fact about this matter.**

**Fabia: Letoya Luckett & Amerie mixed together; I always had a hard time with who she should sing like. So I choose both, since I couldn't decide. **

**Mira: A deep voice, but not too deep. Can't describe more detail into how her voice is. I can picture it but can't describe. It's not a voice like Beyoncé or Jennifer Hudson, definitely no Toni Braxton. I love those three singers but for Mira's singing voice, not really. Just know that her voice is deep and can be soft at the same time. You can decide/ imagine how her singing voice is. But it's deep, not too deep, soft but not too soft.**

**Anyway on with the show! Here is chapter fifteen!**

Chapter Fifteen: Blood Thirst/Attacking the Innocent

POV Normal:

"LET ME GO… SOMEONE H-HELP! AHHH!" _The screaming of a torture man isn't enough! I need more… more blood! _Taking her fangs out of the drained out middle age man, the young vampire girl begins to gasp for air. "It's not good starving yourself… why don't you just take a bite out of the girl?" A man in a long black cloak with a white mask asked. "She's… my friend… I won't take a bite out of her blood…" Still trying to breath. "But the girl has the blood you need, what you crave for… the blood of innocent-" "STOP! I know what my blood wants… she is my friend… first friend in a long time… I-I won't drink her blood… even if it kills me!" The young vampire said. "Not too far off from it. I just worried about you… you are my only daughter Sharleen." Her father said. "I know dad… that's why you should trust me." Sharleen looked up at her father with determine eyes, craving for hunger. "Your eyes tell me otherwise."

POV Miyu:

Waiting for Larva return from Sharleen's hunt, I waited by the fire place looking at the sparks flare. "Worried Miyu?" A cute pink bunny asked. "Just tired Shiina, looking at the fire… so mystical." I told my old friend. "Ah I see. Ever since you destroyed the last Shinma… you've been pretty boring!" Shiina said. "(Small laughter) Sorry that my life is so miserable and boring." I told it still laughing.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant you've worried too much, including about Sharleen! What are you worried about?" Shiina asked. "Her blood preference awaked…" "Isn't that a good thing?" Shiina asked hoping onto my lap. "Depends… would you mind drinking the blood of a friend?" Looking down to my lap. "Uh… hmm… I don't know. What kind of blood she needs?" "A pure heart."

Shiina started to laugh. "How in the world is she going to find one? No one in this world is pure!" Shiina still laughing. "_Pure_, is a symbol… or statement. Correct, no one is pure. It means what they do, a kind heart. Helps others then themselves, usually it would be a virgin who you will call pure in body. There are plenty of them, not pure in soul." I told Shiina.

"Okay who is it… I like to meet this person. Including if it's a friend of hers." Shiina said gleefully. "You're not going anywhere near my friends, little fur ball." A warning voice from behind me warned. "Aww! Why not Shar? I'm like family… I could meet them." Shiina pouted. "Family is blood related… not friend of family." Sharleen said annoyed. "Ah… you are wrong. Family is people, who care about you and respect you, love for eternity… Shiina has been with me and you father for centuries. Shiina is a family member." I explained. "(Sigh) yes mother I know. Just keep that thing here… I'll be going to school soon. I don't want it to meet my friends." Sharleen walking to me, she bent over to look at the pink bunny. "Shiina (calmly said)… Stay away from my school and friends." Giving a glare at Shiina. "Crystal!" She smiled.

Giving me a kiss goodnight on the cheek. Sharleen walked away to go up to her room. "You're going to sneak out… are you?" I asked. "You know it!" A quiet evil laugh erupted. _Tomorrow is going to be interesting_, I thought to myself.

POV Shiina:

With Miyu upstairs with Larva, I made my way to Sharleen's school bag. _Telling me I can't meet anyone? HA! I'm old enough to be her… I'm just old damn it. I can do whatever I damn well please! _Slipping into the bag I waited till morning when she makes her way to school to slip out before she sees me.

POV Miyu:

"Let Shiina have her fun. Been Eighty years since her last encounter of the outside world." Larva explained. "I know that… worried is all. She hasn't left the outside world without me." I told him. "Exactly why Shiina should go out and have fun." He wrapped his arms around me. "Besides… for tonight no worries." Now letting his hands roam around my body. "We need to have a little fun of our own." He whispered. "Can you handle it?" I asked seductively. Bending down to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. With the words he said. "Can you? Because I won't stop till you go limp… (Starts kissing her neck) then go for more rounds… (Nibbling on her earlobe) you won't be able to stand." He knows I hate when he does this to me. I can't contain myself, when it comes to lust. "(Stroking his arms) I hope you want it rough? Because I'm wet and ready… no holding back." I seduce him, my eyes fully bright showing off my gold eyes. Burning with lust. "No holding back…" Kissing my lips roughly, removing are clothes fast and clumsy, leading me to our bed. All my worries were down the drain.

POV Sharleen:

The Next Day After School

Waiting for Alice to finish her session with Lauren in her office. I sat on the floor by the door; patience is not my best quality. I get antsy, including when I'm blood thirsty. Remembering what my dad said pissed me off to a limit. My blood infinity is strange, not many vampires have this quality anymore. Back in the day sure. But now it's just weird. Half vampires don't drink blood of humans, since half vampires are usually vampire and human mix. Purebloods can only drink blood from other demons, if a pureblood were to drink a human blood, than that human would become a vampire. Since many demons were being extinct, the purebloods found a way to get blood. Artificial blood, it's like blood, but not blood. I tried it once, disgusting stuff! It has human blood with some other chemical herds, it taste weird to me since I'm use to drinking fresh human blood. Half vampires and purebloods use that crap. But there are some purebloods who just hated the stuff and suck humans blood, since there are some vampire like that. Our numbers have increased, since then the human population hated our kind. But there was a council of the judge between the humans and vampires, instead of killing all vampires, we was put on trial. The ruler of all vampires apologize and promise a unity. That purebloods who breaks the treaty of drinking human blood will be banished and suffer a great deal of punishment.

That's why so many purebloods are separated, because of the treaty. But there was a way to make everyone happy. Divide the human race and vampire race, so that way no harm could come to either race. My grandmother thought it was a good idea, and it was. Some vampire thought she was a great leader, others thought she was unqualified because of her background. Being half vampire and half human.

She was born in a human village, but was bitten by a vampire. That vampire was my grandfather. He and the human woman fell in love at first sight. All was against them being together. But they made it through somehow. Their love grew and created three beautiful children. My uncle Jugo, aunt Kaiya, and my mother Miyu. During a war my grandfather died and left my grandmother alone with the children. Jugo thought that maybe, his mother was the father downfall.

All I remember my mom telling me is that uncle Jugo ran away from home. When he came back, he brought rouge vampires and attack the village. Set fire to the castle burning my mom and grandmother with it. Helping my mother escape, my grandmother stayed in the fire and was burnt alive. Her soul embedded in the amulet my mother wears. The necklace holds strong spiritual powers, since my grandmother was a priestess. Wanting revenge my mother set out a journey to kill and take revenge for the death of her mom. My aunt tried to persuade her. Nothing helped.

My thought was cleared when a strange _pink bunny_ came towards me. "SHARLEEN!" It yelled out. It jump onto my lap and started crying. Grabbing it by the ear I glared at it. "Shiina… What are you doing here!?" I asked furious at the fuzz ball. "I wanted to go out… and see you school." She said plainly.

"Why? I told you no!" Yelled out.

"But I wanted to! (Crying) I… j-just want t-to see how i-its l-l-like! (whaling out cries)"

"Okay I get it! Shut up with the crying! Tell me what happened." I told her, still mad.

"I was hiding in your school bag waiting till you grabbed it to go to school..."

Flashback Seven Hours Ago

POV Shiina:

Feeling the movement of the bag I started to feel sick. A sudden stop I took a peak to see where I was at, noticing the bag was on the floor. I figured it was time for my escape. Hopping around I was hoping to find the human that Sharleen won't suck their blood. I bumped into a solid object. "Hey what's this?" The person asked picking me up. "AWW! ITS SO CUTE!" It squealed. "Julie put that thing down… it could belong to someone." The human said.

"Aw! But Mira look how cute it is!" The girl who I assumed to be Julie said. "I see it… bring it to lost and found." The redhead girl said very annoyed. "Mira! I want it… this person can buy another stuff toy." _Stuff Toy!? _"So can you… now put it back!"

Flashback End

POV Sharleen:

"Big deal… You was with a friend of mines." Rolling my eyes. "That's the thing! It was fine until they brought me to the lost and found thing. I was thrown in a box. The box wasn't lost and found. It was GARBAGE! I was in the trash for two hours trying to get out of there with the darn lid on it. I finally made it out! But a stupid dog was nearby and chased me down the street! This lasted an hour… AN HOUR! I finally got away… but now I was lost! I couldn't find my way home since the streets change a bit since I was last outside (starting to cry again) I-I couldn't find the school or home I-I-I was so scared! I asked for directions but everyone thought I was a _stuff animal_. I was wondering around till I saw the school. N-n-now I'm so happy to see that your still hear. I-I d-didn't know w-what I was going to do if y-you-you were WHAH!" Shiina burst out in tears. "(Long sigh) This is why I said you can't come… I knew something like this would happen." Cupping Shiina in my hands. "For now on… no more wondering around. If you want to go outside go with either me or mom and dad. Okay?" I asked gently. "(Small sniffles) Yes." Shiina nodded.

POV Alice:

"Where making good progress, come see me tomorrow if you will." Lauren said, writing a schedule when to see her. Taking the paper, I thanked her for the time and left out the room. Having the door slightly open I saw Sharleen talking to a pink thing. "Sharleen the session is over." I said. She looked to her side and notice me. "Hey Alice. I like you to meet Shiina, a demon who's the guardian of the dead." Sharleen explained. I looked at her hand the small bunny bowed its head. "Nice to meet you Alice." "Likewise." Bowing my head the same time. "Shiina is a friend of the family… she decided to tag along with me to school out of my knowledge." Sharleen said smiling sweetly. "I see… Lauren said that I'm making good progress, for this being the first session." I told her. "Good to hear… Alice what do you know about vampires?" Sharleen asked.

Confused I still answered her. "Uh… that you guys are immortal, you drink blood, and the thing about you guys and onions are false. You used to because of you sensitive noise. You adapted to certain smells that are strong and are now used to it. The wooden stick is also false. Anyone can die from a pointed wooden stick… which is true. And… can't really think of nothing else. Why do you ask?" Confuse why she asked the question.

"Because ima give you a history lesson on vampires… Shiina you mind tagging along?" She asked the bunny. "Of course! I'm never leaving your side!" Sharleen started to laugh. "Let's have a little walk Alice… do you mind?" She looked at me. "Not at all I have nothing to do." I smiled at her. Outside the school I didn't notice that there was someone or something watching us.

POV ?:

"You think she'll be alright?" A female voice asked. "She's our daughter… of course she will be. Are you alright I didn't mean to be rough with you." A male voice said with a sly smirk. "Oh I'm perfectly fine… You just overboard it, three rounds." A grin appeared but sounding annoyed. "You wasn't complaining (with a smirk)… I can see Sharleen is struggling keeping her composure… should we show ourselves?" The tall gentlemen asked. "No… Shiina is there… she will keep an eye on things… if it gets out of control. But we will stay close by." She said. Standing up she moved closer to the tall man, they both left to follow the young vampire and her friend.

**That's it chapter is done! Still having trouble… I really hate that it's acting up. But what can I do? Whatever, I'll try to post the next one soon, if the internet will allow me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**


End file.
